Recuérdame
by Azabache180
Summary: Al estar en el tope alguna veces te hace olvidar lo fragil que eres, yo pague el precio por ello, con mi mundo destruido mi unica solucion fue perderme en el vacio y olvidar quien era. En un nuevo mundo intento hallar mi lugar pero sin recuerdos de mi pasado no soy mas que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, sin nada por lo que vivir solo me queda nada mas que recordar y esperar.
1. Despertar

—No llores mi amor— le susurro ella mientras su delicados dedos acariciaban por última vez su mejilla, trazando suavemente el camino que sus bigotes marcaban, los bigotes con los que a ella tanto le gustaba jugar —Toda va estar bien— su sonrisa era la más grande que había visto, incluso ante esta adversidad nada parecía desmoronarla —Se feliz…— susurro arrastrando las últimas palabras encerrándolo en un abrazo cada vez más suave, cada vez más fría, con sus fuerzas desvaneciéndose con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No me dejes… no lo hagas por favor—rogo el a sus oídos —No soy tan fuerte— sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer a montones empapando la camisa de la chica con algo más que sangre —No puedo perderte a ti también—bajo su mirada en dirección de sus manos, al pequeño bulto entre ellas, bulto que estaba cubierto en telas de sangre.

—No llores— le dijo con aquella convicción, aceptando su destino sabiendo muy bien que de esta no podría escapar —Te amo, siempre te he amado— fueron sus últimas palabras dichas con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, dejando caer sus mano, cualquier signo de vida en su delicado cuerpo había cesado por completo.

"Siempre te amare" pensó el sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, les había fallado y lo que más dolía era que los había perdido a los dos, sus dos personas más preciadas, el primero el amor de su vida su razón de ser y el segundo su primogénito, su pequeño niño que no será capaz de cumplir su primer día de vida, nunca.

—Espérame, no tardare en unirme— prometió en un susurro sabiendo muy bien que no estaba escuchándole, acaricio suavemente un mechón de pelo que cubría su todavía tibio rostro, sintiendo las heridas en su cuerpo "cuida de ella campeón" pensó colocando el bulto que cubría el cuerpo de su niño entre los brazos de su difunta madre tengo que acabar con alguien.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 1

"Despertar"

La primera vez que tuvo conciencia intento levantarse, fallando en rotundamente.

 _Tranquilo_ le susurro una voz empujándolo suavemente obligando que recostara la espalda contra el suave alivio que parecía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo _solo fue una pesadilla_ le repitió la voz, calmándolo con su cálido tono de voz acurrucándolo con la seguridad que parecía emanar, suaves caricias confrontaban su dolor un suave calor comenzó a expandirse por su abdomen, aliviando el terrible dolor del que apenas se había percatado _gracias_ intento decir pero las palabras parecían no querer escapar de su boca, sus ojos reusaban a abrirse y su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, intento reunir sus fuerzas deseando alcanzar la voz, saber que estaba ahí que no era su mente imaginándola, intento alcanzarla solo para ser detenido a mitad de camino, nuevamente una calidez parecía expandirse _Debes descansar_ le ordeno la voz asegurándolo en la comodidad, dejándolo en su soledad, alejándose y con ella la calidez que la acompañaba, dejandolo ahogar de nuevo en esa oscuridad, esa oscuridad que solo traía dolor, mucho dolor.

Cada vez que escucha la voz la oscuridad parecía desvanecerse, las pesadillas se calmaban pero nunca dejaban de ocupar su mente, imágenes, incidentes, destellos de batallas lejanas, voces que no podía recordar, de un mundo envuelto en fuego y sangre, de sufrimiento y dolor, solamente dolor pero las voz podía ahuyentarlas con sus suaves melodías, canciones que alivian su espíritu, cada vez que sentía su presencia a su lado todo parecía más cálido, su mente parecía aliviarse, pero con el pasar del tiempo la voz se volvía a ir y cada una de sus visitas parecían tan alejadas como una eternidad.

La segunda vez que pudo retomar conciencia plena su cuerpo parecía responder ante sus pedidos, lentamente abrió los ojos al mundo siendo su sentido inundado por la claridad sus ojos al parecer debían de tener tiempo sin ver algún tipo de luz, antes de poder terminar de abrirlos tuvo que volver a cerrarlos sabiendo que sería inútil forzarlos.

Luego de pasar un par de segundos ajustando su visión, comenzó a chequear el lugar en el que estaba, claramente estaba en alguna clase de sótano si su vista no le engañaba, un frio piso de piedra cubría el lugar, aunque estaba muy poco iluminado pudo distinguir a la lejanía un par de mesas de madera apilas una sobre la otra mientras una decena de cajas de madera adornaban las paredes adyacentes siendo acompañadas por un largo grupo de sillas, la pared donde estaba su cama estaba cubierta por una larga pizarra que alojaba entre sus estantes diferentes alimentos preservados así como diferentes ingredientes, especias e implementos de cocina, por lo visto el sótano funcionaba como un almacén de algún tipo por lo cual debía estar en alguna clase de establecimiento.

—Urgg—dejo escapar por lo bajo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor desgarrar su abdomen, con sumo cuidado de no moverse más de lo debido bajo la mirada hacia la zona del dolor sorprendiéndose al ver su todo su torso cubierto en vendas "¿Qué me sucedió?" pensó intentando recordar como había llegado a ese lugar solo para darse de cuenta que su memoria estaba en blanco, intento recordar su nombre y nuevamente el vacío fue su respuesta, tomo una gran bocanada de aire ignorando el dolor al sentir sus nervios acelerarse "Calma" se repetía para sus adentros intentando calmarse, nuevamente intento recordar su nombre y nuevamente nada parecía venir a su mente, algo estaba mal muy mal.

Armándose de valor y al mismo tiempo de fuerza e ignorando todas las alarmas que su cuerpo parecía gritarle intento levantarse de la cama solo para ser detenido a mitad del recorrido al sentir como sus piernas fallaban y dejaban caer todo su cuerpo contra el duro piso.

— ¡Maldición!— grito al aire al sentir todo su cuerpo gritar en dolor ante la fuerza del golpe, chequeando rápidamente su cuerpo noto un par de manchas de sangre comenzar a formarse y expandirse en las vendas que cubría su torso, el golpe debió de abrir un par de heridas o eso suponía, pero su mayor duda era de donde provenían esas heridas.

Buscando algo con lo que apoyarse para levantarse noto la pequeña mesa de noche que había pasado por alto a un lado de su cama, levantándose con dificultad y tomando varios respiro en el camino pudo volverse a poner de pie apoyando la mayoría de su cuerpo en la mesita, notando en ella una lámpara de mesa, un vaso limpio a su lado un jarrón lleno de agua un par de medicamentos que no puedo reconocer, un par de vendas limpias, alcohol y algodón seguramente para sus heridas, dejando a un lado la mesa comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras que no estaban muy lejos, apoyándose en la pared sintiendo el frio que emitían , dio sus primeros pasos tímidos sintiendo el esfuerzo que le costaba dar cada uno. "Vamos" se animó caminando con paso firme pero cuidándose para no repetir otra caída.

"Qué diablos me paso" se dijo claramente molesto con el estado de su cuerpo, cada paso era como escalar una montaña, cada segundo que pasaba el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba como también lo hacia las manchas de sangre en las vendas, apurando el paso pudo llegar a a la entrada del lugar solo para maldecir nuevamente al ver que el resto de camino antes de la puerta era unas escaleras las cuales él podía jurar comenzaron a burlarse apenas lo vieron sabiendo muy bien que subirlas sería un infierno —Te odio— maldijo entre dientes a nadie en particular o tal vez a la persona que puso esa escalares, decidiendo descansar un momento para recuperar sus fuerzas paso su mirada a sus alrededor notando mejor el lugar, detectando a pocos pasos un espejo reposando en una de las cajas de madera acercándose a él pudo ver su reflejo mirándolo directamente.

Un hombre de pelo amarillo corto en punta le devolvía la mirada, un par de ojos azules claros como el cielo miraban interesado, tres marcas como bigotes adornaban cada uno de las mejillas dándole un toque felino a su rostro, terminando con una barbilla cincelada y cuadrada mostrando claramente que no era más un niño además de decorar una barba insípida en crecimiento.

— ¿Este soy yo?— susurro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, sintiendo como si esta fuera la primera que veía su rostro —¿Por qué no puedo acordarme como lucia?— dijo tomando el espejo con ambas manos acercándolo a su cara, sintiendo un vacío formarse en su estómago al no poder recordar nada, la sola idea de no saber quién era lo aterraba —¿Quién soy?— le rogo al espejo esperando que este pudiera brindarle algún tipo de respuesta, solo para ser decepcionado al no recibir ninguna.

"Era de esperar" se dijo colocando el espejo en su lugar dándose cuenta de una cicatriz en su rostro que había pasado por alto, mostrando un color rosa indicando que era muy reciente, cruzar su ojo izquierdo "¿de qué será?" se preguntó anotando la duda mentalmente para después, con su mano derecha intento seguir el camino de su cicatriz solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que su mano nunca llego, viendo como a esta le faltaba la mitad inferior del brazo.

— ¡Ahhh!— grito el asustado al ver como la mitad de su brazo no estaba, comenzando a entrar en pánico salió apresurado en dirección de las escaleras, indiferente del dolor comenzó a luchar contra los escalones subiéndolos como podía urgido de respuesta ante lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Vamos!" se gritó, intentando ganar la batalla interna, luego de un par de minutos logro llegar a la puerta, sudando, cansado y muy adolorido —esto fue una muy mala idea— dijo sintiendo el insoportable dolor y la humedad que cubría su abdomen señalando claramente que algo está mal con lo que estaba cubriendo la vendas.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas logro forzar la puerta dándole vista a una total sorpresa.

—Ven acá idiota.

Fue el grito que lo recibió, lo que espera que hubiera sido algo calmado y sereno como un tienda o establecimiento, incluso una enfermería en realidad era todo lo contrario, un mar de personas, mesas, sillas y prendas de vestir se encontraban en lo que el suponía era una guerra a gran escala o eso parecía, todo el mundo contra todo el mundo. Golpes, patadas, e insultos era lo que la mayoría se repartía entre sí, pero lo más sorprende era la sonrisa que todos parecían mostrar en sus rostros.

—Wow— dijo con un silbido viendo el desastre que era el lugar, notando que debía de estar en una clase de salón de comer o bar, ya que en frente una barra se podía ver así como distintos brebajes que el presumían eran alcohólicos en su mayoría, mientras una chica espalda a el la cual no podía distinguir muy bien estaba detrás de la barra observando la batalla campal que se desarrollaba.

Reconociendo que esa era la única persona la cual podría ayudarlo ya que era la única no envuelta directamente en la lucha — ¡Hey tú!— intento llamar su atención pero el ruido del lugar no dejaba que ella la escuchara con su débil voz "no puede oírme" concluyo, comenzó a caminar en dirección de ella solo para caer nuevamente al suelo habiendo perdido el apoyo de la pared, por lo menos esta vez el piso era de madera.

— ¿Pero qué fu…— Intento decir la chica dándose vuelta en su dirección, congelándose en su lugar al ver el estado en que él se encontraba —Tu no debes estar aquí— pudo escuchar claramente la chica lo reconocia mientras una mano cubría su boca ante la sorpresa, recobrándose rápidamente salió en su dirección.

Delante de el una muy hermosa chica lo observaba, una delicada cara, pelo blanco como la nieve tan largo que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda mientras dos grandes mechones cubrían los laterales de su rostro mientras una cola recogía el mechón del frente hacia arriba le daba un aspecto muy peculiar, ojos azules como el cielo lo más grandes ojos azules que había visto lo miraban con mucha preocupación terminando con una pequeña nariz.

—¿Quién eres?— logro decir el entre los gemidos de dolor, grabando el aspecto de la chica.

— ¡Oh no tus heridas se volvieron a abrir!— dijo alarmada observando las manchas de sangre en las vendas, esto le permito reconocer la voz como la de la última vez, esta chica era la calidez que parecía calmar sus pesadillas, el bálsamo que aliviaba sus dolores.

— ¡Eres tu— dijo el llamando la atención de la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos que giro a verlo a los ojos extrañada —tu eres la voz— susurro el más calmado sintiéndose seguro ante su presencia, levanto su mano izquierda deseoso de poder tocarla de sentir que era real que su mente no la había inventado para escapar del dolor y las pesadillas —gracias— susurro acariciando la mejilla de la chica sintiendo la calidez que había extrañado intentando trasmitir todo su agradecimiento en ese simple gesto, algo que la chica no esperaba recibir si sus mejillas sonrojadas eran algún indicativo.

Ello solo lo observo sin murmurar palabra alguna. Su cuerpo ya sintiendo el cansancio pasar factura gracias a su pequeña escapada comenzó a fallarle, sus miembro parecían no responderle nuevamente quejándose del dolor, sus ojos pesados comenzaron a cerrarse y el no pudo más que dejarse llevar por la ola de sueño que pareció invadirlo lo último que pudo recordar con los ojos entre abierto fue la chica girar gritando.

— ¡Maestro ayuda!

Recuérdame

Capítulo 1

Fin


	2. Dolores Fantasmas

Una fuerte lluvia impactaba con los cientos de árboles que cubrían en el gran bosque a las afuera de su villa, el lugar estaba frio y desolado pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, tal vez sentía que el lugar reflejaba su estado o tal vez prefería que fuera así ya que se sentía miserable, como si el mundo se le hubiera ido en su contra.

—No era mi intención—susurro ella mientras intentaba aplacar su llanto, pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir siendo ocultadas por las gotas de lluvia —Yo solo quería ayudar— se dijo recostando su espalda contra el gran árbol observando el cielo oscuro de la noche totalmente oculto por las nubes grises — ¿Por qué a mí?— rogo esperando alguna explicación. Pero el chillar de un relámpago fue su única respuesta.

—Siempre silencio— le dijo al cielo bajando su mirada a su mano que a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche podía distinguir la horrífica forma de su brazo.

" _Largo de aquí Demonio"_

" _Fuera de la villa"_

" _Tú y tu maldita familia lo único que traen es problema"_

" _NO te queremos más aquí Demonio"_

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar su rostro, esto no debía estar pasando tal vez estaba en una pesadilla o se estaba imaginando todo eso pero su era su imaginación debía decir que era bastante cruel.

—Mama, Papa, ayuda por favor — rogo enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas y abrazándolas liberando todo su dolor mientras su mente divagaba al pasado a días más alegres.

—Los extraño mucho.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 1

"Dolores fantasmas"

Si Mirajane Strauss pudiera resumir su semana en una palabra lo más cercano a ella sería " _extraña"_ y aun así quedaría muy lejos de la realidad, tal vez eran las noches en vela o la falta de un buen descanso pero nunca pensó que trabajar en el gremio como camarera pudiera llegar a ser tan agotador aunque debía aclarar que no solo era el trabajo de atender las mesas que la tenía agotada "esto es tu culpa Erza" pensó ella plantando toda la culpa de su estado en su amiga/rival dejándose llevar comenzó a divagar en como había acabado en esa situación.

Todo había comenzada como un día normal un sol espléndido había iluminado la mayor parte del día, el gremio había estado calmado y su trabajo había sido ligero hasta que una lluvia de la nada comenzó a derramar su furia en la ciudad de Magnolia presagiando lo que estaba por venir, había tenido poco trabajo ya que muchos de los miembros no estaban ese día, hasta que Erza decidió interrumpir la calma gritando a todo pulmón por el maestro algo poco común en ella, causando gran conmoción entre los presente que voltearon a verla de forma urgente, mostrando entre sus brazos a un joven de pelo rubio totalmente lleno de barro y sucio haciendo casi imposible reconocer sus vestimentas, pero dándole una inspección más de cerca al dúo pudo distinguir con claridad la gran cantidad de heridas presentes en el rubio que de forma inadvertida había comenzado a formar un gran charco de sangre en la entrada del gremio.

" _Oh no_ " se acordó haber susurrado al reconocer que el rubio estaba más cerca del otro lado que de este, esto se podía leer claramente en el rostro de Erza que mostraba gran preocupación así como cierto desespero desviando su mirada a cada momento hacia el chico.

" _Vamos_ " fueron las palabras apresurada que escucho decir al maestro que sin dudarlo y sin esperar ninguna clase de explicación por parte de ella salió tomando al rubio como si no pesara nada y partiendo a lo que ella presumía era la residencia de Polyrusca seguido por Erza dejando a un curioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado gremio que no tardo en comenzar a teorizar quien era el rubio y porque había terminado en ese estado

— ¡Erza lo mato!

—No seas idita, algo debió salir mal en su trabajo.

—Apuesto a que intento retar a Erza, tu sabes cómo se pone.

— ¿o tal vez sea su novio y lo encontró teniendo un amorío a su espalda?

— ¡Idiota!

Eran los temas de boca en boca entre los presentes, aprovechando para escupir sus más locuras conjeturas aprovechando que Erza no estaba entre ellos de lo contrario nadie soltaría la más mínima palabra. Gracias a la distracción ella aprovecho para comenzar a limpiar el sucio que había dejado la entrada inesperada pensando en su amiga y al mismo tiempo en como sacaría la sangre del piso sin dejar mancha pero antes que pudiera comenzar fue llamada.

—Hey Mira— grito uno de las chicas reconociéndola de inmediato la voz como de Cana, una de las magas con la que tenía una relación estrecha.

Atendiendo la llamada se acercó a la chica — ¿Dime?

— ¿Quién crees que era ese?— pregunto Cana, refiriéndose a lo sucedido hacia minutos

—No tengo la más mínima idea…pero sea quien sea espero que se sobreviva, por el bien de Erza.

—Si— susurro Cana recordando la cara de Erza, la pobre parecía pasar por un gran dilema — ¿crees que…fue ella?

—No— le respondió firmemente, conociendo muy bien a la pelirroja, sin más que decir regreso a su tarea de limpiar.

El gremio se mantuvo en un silencio tenso a la espera que regresa Erza y el Maestro, es más nadie parecía querer irse del lugar dando como excusa la lluvia pero claramente estaban esperando a las dos. Un par de horas más tarde las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir revelando a un empapado anciano y chica, las dos personas que estaban esperando.

—Maestro ¿todo bien?— dijo Mirajane en forma de saludo dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibir a los recién llegados detectando de inmediato una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del maestro y una de alivio en la chica.

—Todo bien Mira— aseguro el maestro caminando en dirección de la barra claramente en busca de un tarro de cerveza, ignorando el resto de preguntas ya que no estaba en su disposición contarles lo sucedido.

— ¿Erza?— giro a verla a los ojos, esperando alguna clase de explicación.

Erza sonrió, claramente el chico había sobrevivido.

—Mira, mi niña ¿todo bien?— dijo la voz preocupada del maestro a su lado sacándola de inmediato de sus pensamientos —llevas un par de minutas mirando al vacio.

— ¿Perdón?—dijo ella colocando una mano en su mejilla derecha inclinando su cabeza en esa dirección sintiéndose avergonzada al ser descubierta soñando despierta en el trabajo.

—Nada que perdonar— dijo el maestro sentado en la barra con un tarro de cerveza como era de costumbre, mientras vigilaba a sus niños en el gremio, aunque miraba un poco preocupado a Mirajane, esta no era la primera vez que el la encontraba un poco distraída ni tampoco soñando despierta pero últimamente la había estado atrapando muy seguido — ¿seguro que estas bien?, deberías tomarte un día de descanso seguro que Levy puede tomar la barra sin peros.

—Oh no maestro, no me atrevería— respondió ella moviendo la mano en forma negativa, no es que no quisiera un día libre pero tenía responsabilidades que entender y no pensaba dejárselas a alguien cuando ella había prometido hacerlo —Además tenemos un invitado en el sótano que atender.

Un suspiro se dejó escapar del maestro habiendo perdido —Tienes razón, es mejor que tu atiendas el chico, los demás son demasiado "rudos" para su estado— le comento rindiéndose cuando ella se proponía algo era imposible llevarle la contraria — ¿Cómo ha estado hoy?, desde que se reabrió las heridas tres días atrás he estado un poco preocupado, Polyrusca dijo que sus heridas sanarían sin dejar complicaciones pero su falta de conciencia era algo que el tiempo solo podía curar— confeso el maestro sintiendo cierta responsabilidad por el chico, el parecido con su propio nieto Laxus lo desconcentraba un poco.

Su mirada se apagó un poco ante la mención del chico que en estos momentos ocupaba la enfermería improvisada en el sótano —Igual maestro— dijo escapando un suspiro cansado sintiéndose mal por el estado del rubio —unos segundos tiene conciencia plena, pero apenas abre los ojos vuelve a cerrarlos…las pesadillas que lo agobian parecen empeorar cada día —Imágenes del chico en la cama luchando internamente mientras se movía en sueños inundaron su mente —He intentado con todo incluso con mi magia pero las pesadillas parecen no parar, lo único que parece calmarlo es cuando le hablo…siento lastima por él—susurro lo último abrazándose ella misma, recordando las noches atendiendo al rubio sus gritos de dolor y desespero muchas veces la dejaba anonadada.

—Si— susurro el maestro digiriendo las palabras de la chica — ¿la herida del abdomen?.

—Es la que está tardando más en sanar, cada día parece sangrar menos pero me preocupa que no pueda recuperarse del todo.

— Polyrusca dijo algo peculiar sobre eso, "algo parece estar faltando" fueron sus palabra, ¿tal vez sea eso?

Ella solo asintió no queriendo pensar en el abdomen del chico, había comparado el tamaño de la herida intentando descifrar que pudo haberla causado y la conclusión no le gustaba para nada, algo lo había atravesado por completo y ciertamente una espada no había sido la causante de mano en su brazo apretándolo suavemente la saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

El maestro estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos —Él no es Lisanna Mira, no es tu culpa.

—Gracias maestro— le dijo ella apretando su mano indicándolo que estaba bien y agradecida por el gesto del hombre que consideraba como un padre —Eso ya lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que alguien sufra cuando puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo, no fallare de nuevo— su mente comenzó a divagar hacia aquel día pero antes que pudiera perderse en el recuerdo un sonido proveniente del sótano llamo la atención de los dos, que desde el incidente hace pocos días habían comenzado a dejar la puerta hacia el totalmente abierta por si algo llegaba a pasarle al chico.

—Veamos que es— dijo el maestro lanzándose de la barra hacia la entrada del sótano, Ella sin esperar pero aun paso más calmado se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar.

Bajando con cuidado los peldaños de la escalera se encontró de frente con la cama que ocupaba el rubio, delante de esta de pie en el copete de la misma estaba el maestro mirando fijamente al ocupante que de alguna forma había logrado sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas sorprendiéndola notablemente ya que no esperaba que el rubio estuviera despierto, guardando su alegría por un momento siguió observando sus alrededores captando como un vaso de vidrio estaba roto en el suelo a un lado de la mesa de noche, seguramente eso fue lo que llamo la atención de ambos.

— ¡Por qué me duele moverme!— dijo claramente enojado el rubio sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos examinando su cuerpo, pero la mayoría de este estaba cubierto en vendas. Ella sonrió un poco agradecida que el chico estuviera bien, y no en alguna de esas pesadillas, al parecer había recobrada conciencia plena.

Eje, escucho decir al maestro mientras entonaba su garganta llamando la atención del rubio que giro como un rayo a ver de dónde provenía el ruido —Wuaoo— susurro el chico mirando con los ojos como platos al maestro —¡Eres un enano!— escupió sin decencia alguna causándole una sonrisa a ella y una mirada de enojo al maestro.

Tuvo que tapar rápidamente su boca con una mano para no dejar escapar una risita tonta ante las palabras del chico, claramente desconcentrado por la forma del Maestro aunque debía darle un poco de reconocimiento al chico ya que después de todo el maestro era un hombre cercano a los 90 años de muy baja estatura casi la de un niño pequeño, además de llevar puesto una chaqueta naranja en conjunto pantalones cortos del mismo color, unos zapatos ridículos de color café haciendo juego con su camisa blanca por debajo de la chaqueta con el sello del gremio en el frente, eso sin mencionar su gorro de arlequín de naranja y azul claro, dándole un aspecto muy cómico y poco respetable para alguien de su edad, pero quien ella para contradecir al maestro sin contar que su aspecto era parte de su encanto.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen respeto para sus mayores— murmuro el maestro lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharon todos los presente acomodando su bigote.

—Lo siento— se apresuró a decir el chico totalmente avergonzado rascando la mejilla intentando no ofender más al anciano delante de el —Pero ¿Quién eres?— esta vez su voz sonaba interesada al mismo tiempo desprendiendo cierto grado de duda— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tú sabes quién soy? —Si los ojos eran la ventana al alma en esos momentos los ojos del chico mostraban toda la esperanza que poseía con esa pregunta.

El maestro le dirigió una mirada a ella un poco confundido pero recobrándose rápidamente le respondió las dudas al rubio —En cuanto a la primera pregunta Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar—el rubio parecía no haber notado la presencia de ella aun—en cuanto a la segunda en estos momentos te encuentras en el sótano del gremio de magos Fairy tail del cual soy el tercer Maestro y con respecto a la ultima esperábamos que tú nos la responder muchacho ya que nos ha tenido bastante preocupado.

El chico miro confundido al maestro, dirigiendo la información —¿gremios?¿Magos?— susurro deseando ver si alguna información surgía ante las palabras, pero rápidamente bajo la mirada plantando un silencio entre los presente —Lo único de lo que me acuerdo es la cara de una chica— dijo refiriéndose a Mirajane sin saber que estaba cerca de ellos —Del resto nada parece venirme a la mente— su tono de voz era cada vez más suave —No puedo ni siquiera acordarme de mi propio nombre.

Ella dirigió una mirada preocupada al maestro, claramente el chico no estaba mintiendo por lo cual solo dejaba una respuesta.

—Al parecer sufres de Amnesia muchacho— le contesto el maestro sintiendo el aura que desprendía el rubio y deduciendo rápidamente que el muchacho no parecía ser un peligro para el gremio o sus niños. De un salto bajo del copete quedando de frente al rubio colocando una mano en su cabeza —No debes sentirte mal, apuesto que dentro de un par de días tendrá tus memorias de vuelta— le aseguro el alborotando su cabello, aunque de verdad no estaba seguro si de verdad seria así, habían escuchado de personas que nunca habían podido recuperar lo perdido.

— ¿De verdad?— dijo esperanzado el chico mirando al maestro como si este tuviera la solución a sus problemas.

Makarov pareció dudar un momento no queriendo darle muchas esperanzas al chico, ocurriéndole una idea de manera inmediata que tal vez podría ayudar al rubio —¿Hey Mira?— llamo el maestro causando que ella se acercara a los dos siendo observada muy de cerca por el rubio.

—me acuerdo de ti— dijo sorprendido el rubio soltando su más grande sonrisa —Tu eres la Chica de la voz— la alegría en su voz era casi palpable y tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos saltando de la capa atrapando a Mirajane en un abrazo rompe huesos —Gracias, Gracias— repetía el rubio sin soltarla aun sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

— ¿De nada?— Dijo Mirajane pidiendo ayuda al maestro con una mirada, este solo se limitó a mirar con una mira divertida ante las payasadas del chico.

—Disculpa— dijo el rubio soltando dándose cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba la chica —Lo siento, solo quería agradecerte la ayuda— termino de decir el rubio limpiando un par de lágrimas que se le habían logrado escapar, regresando a la cama.

—Mi placer el poder ayudarte— le respondió ella siento las emociones que emanaba el rubio, sintiéndose un poco conmovida —Mirajane Strauss, pero puedes llamarme Mira todos lo hacen.

—Mira—susurro el rubio asintiendo ante las palabras de ella.

—Volviendo a lo que iba a decir— interrumpió el maestro, regresando al tema anterior— Cuanto te encontraron tenías algunos objetos contigo, tal vez esos puedan ayudarte a recordar algo.

—Oh cierto—dijo Mira dándose un golpecito suave en la frente ante su descuido, se la había olvidado por completo las cosas del rubio.

—Mira si eres tan amable de traerlo por nosotros— pidió el maestro pero ella sabía que era más como una orden.

—En seguida, maestro— respondió ella alejándose de los dos en busca de la caja que tenía las posesión del rubio dejándolos a los dos solo, conociendo al maestro era obvio que quería charlar al solas con el invitado "Espero que no sea muy rudo con el" pensó subiendo las escaleras recordando lo que habían encontrado entre las cosas del rubio.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Erza había encontrado al rubio y su salud parecía mejorar día a día, por esa razón Polyrusca los había llamado, pero como Erza no estaba presente el maestro había pedido que la acompañara.

—Todo lo que podía hacer ya lo hice, pero el chico no parece reaccionar aun— Comento Polyrusca mientras regresaba de la habitación del rubio con una caja en mano —El resto depende de el.

— ¿Algo más?— pregunto el maestro.

—Esto— le dijo empujando la caja en su diminuto cuerpo —Llévenselo de aquí, mi casa ya está apestando a humano.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su cara viendo la interacción entre el maestro y la mujer, pero fue reemplaza por una de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba en ella.

—Me encargue de limpiar la sangre de ellas— dijo como si nada la mujer dejándola sola a ella y el maestro que le paso la caja sin pensarlo para salir en la misma dirección que Polyrusca sin duda para hablar más en privado. Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad comenzó a hurgar entre las pertenencias de la caja, notando de inmediato el anillo dorado encima de todo con una inscripción en la parte interna pero las letras eran irreconocibles para ella, pero pudo reconocer que el anillo era el anillo de alianza, el chico debía de estar casado. Hurgando más encontró un cinturón con un único bolso unido a él, el cual pesaba considerablemente inspeccionando el bolso encontró dentro de este un par de Cuchillas en formas de estrella lo bastante ligeras como para ser lanzas fascinada por ellas lanzo una incrustándola de un solo impacto en la madera, si Erza viera estos tal vez se volvería loca, además de las cuchillas unos pares de cuchillos con tres puntas y un extraño símbolo en la base un par de pergaminos y un ungüento era el resto del contenido, más abajo en la caja un bolso pero de forma rectangular y más pequeño con dos cinturones atados a él pero estos más reducido parecía que eran para sujetarse en un brazo o tal vez una pierna, dentro de esto una docena de cuchillas largas y romboidales reposaban en él, el chico estaba bastante armado pensó ella, una bandana con una placa de metal y el símbolo de un remolino con una punta en él era lo más extraño ya que no podía reconocer a donde pertenecía, no conocía a ningún gremio con ese tipo de símbolo ¿tal vez era el símbolo de un gremio oscuro?, por ultimo estaban las ropas del chico, un sobre todo blanco con llamas rojos en el fondo era lo más resaltante un par de símbolos inentendibles adornaban su espalda, una camisa color naranja reposaba en el fondo siendo el ultimo objeto en la caja sin contar los zapatos que eran tipo bota sola que la punta de los pies quedaba expuesta pero rápidamente algo llamo la atención de la chica un pequeño retazo de papel sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillo de la camisa con cuidado de no dañarlo saco el objeto del bolsillo dándose cuenta que se trata de una fotografía

—Es hermosa—susurro ella mirando a la imagen que ocupaba el papel, Era una mujer de pelo morado oscuro, casi del color negro acomodado en un elaborado moño siendo adornado por violetas, su piel color crema como la porcelana, unos ojos pálidos que parecía dos lunas siendo resaltados por un suave maquillaje unos cálidos labios pintados de color purpura mostraban la más bellas y sincera sonrisa de alegría que había llegado a observar, mientras su cuerpo relucía un traje de color blanco encantador mientras sostenía un ramo de flores " _Ella debe de ser su esposa_ " pensó Mirajane volviendo a colocar la foto en su sitio no había otra explicación el anillo de alianza indicaba que el chico debía de estar casado y la foto solo corroboraba su teoría, pero antes de terminar su remembranza ya había llegado de nuevo al sótano.

—Hay esta— dijo la voz del maestro sacándola de su recuerdo mientras terminaba de bajar el último peldaño de la escalera con caja en mano —Seguro te tardaste lo tuyo Mira— le comento causando una risitas en la chica.

—Tarde pero seguro maestro— dijo Mirajane al maestro sin mirarlo colocando la caja delante del rubio —Adelante.

Sin esperar más el rubio comenzó a escarbar entre sus pertenecían mirando con profundidad cada uno de los objetos, como si alguno de ellos tuviera la respuestas a su pregunta.

—Todo esto lo encontramos en tu cuerpo cuando te trajimos— dijo el maestro, esperando por alguna reacción del rubio, este solo asintió pasando a revisando el bolso con las cuchillas en estrella — La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz— susurro leyendo los extraños símbolos de un libro color café —Pertenece a Naruto a Uzumaki— termino decir leyendo la parte de atrás de la portada.

—Naruto Uzumaki— volvió a repetir esta vez lentamente dejando caer el tono de voz en la últimas letras —ese es mi nombre— dijo a los dos mirándolos de uno en uno —¡Ese es mi nombre, lo sé, estoy seguro de ello!— soltó el libro gritando de la alegría —Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto— dijo en alegría el chico contagiándola tanto al maestro como a ella que reían ante las acciones del rubio.

—Te creemos Naruto— le dijo Mirajane calmándolo con sus palabras —pero todavía tienes cosas que revisar

—Oh cierto— dijo y rápidamente estaba de nuevo calmado.

Paso por el otro bolso, el rectangular y sin encontrar nada interesante, paso a tomar la bandana inspeccionándola detenidamente deteniéndose en el símbolo un momento pero luego de un rato negó con la cabeza al parecer la bandana no había traído nueva información, pero lo que llamo más la sospecha de los otros dos fue que al contrario que el resto de objetos la bandana no la coloco a un lado en la cama sino que esta se la ato en la cabeza justo en la frente casi de manera natural pero sin ganas de interrumpir dejaron que el chico continuara con lo suyo.

—Séptimo Hokage—dijo el leyendo las palabras en el sobre todo blanco —me suena de algo— dijo el enfocando su vista en los símbolos —No nada— termino decepcionado —Creo que eso es todo— dijo lazando la prensa blanca con el resto, al ver que solo quedaba una camisa color naranja.

—Espera, todavía falta algo— intervino mira, tomando la camisa y sacando la fotografía —Esto lo encontré en uno de los bolsillos.

—¿eh?— dijo el rubio confundido tomando la fotografía.

—Debió ser alguien muy especial para ti— comento mira esperando alguna reacción de alegría por parte del rubio, tal vez la fotografía de su esposa traería algún recuerdo, pero luego de un par de minutos en silencio y sin reacción del rubio comenzó a preocuparlos. Mirándolo más de cerca pudo ver como el chico estaba congelado en su lugar mirando fijamente la foto con ambos ojos abierto, sin respirar y sin pestañar es como si se hubiera muerto.

—¿muchacho todo bien?— dijo el maestro al no recibir reacción alguna, pero los dos fueron sorprendidos cuando de pronto pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de Naruto que al parecer no se había percatado ya que seguía mirando la foto.

—No…no…puedo recordarla— susurro el con voz temblorosa, la mano que sujetaba la foto había comenzado a temblar levemente —Pero siento que la conozco…no—toma una pausa acercándose la foto —…sé que la conozco— su voz parecía a punto de romperse.

—Sé que la conozco— se llevó a una mano a su pecho —Mi corazón me lo dice, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esta presión en mi pecho…no me deja respirar.

—La amo…—susurro el chico llevando la fotografía al pecho dejando escapar sus lágrimas cayendo una en la fotografía —Pero sé que está muerta.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 2

Fin

A/N: Otro capítulo más de esta nueva aventura y aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi humilde historia no saben cuan agradecido estoy de con aquellos que le dan una oportunidad de leer lo que escribo, más aun con aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios un millón de gracias por sus opiniones.

Para aclarar un poco Naruto en este fic tiene 23 años de edad es lo único que puedo revelar además de decir que el mundo del que Naruto provenía tiene cierta divergencia con el del manga, esto lo ire revelando a cuenta gotas muajaja. Gracias de nuevo por leer el cap nos vemos en el siguiente.

PD: para quellos que siguen alguna de mi otras historia estad pendiente dentro de esta semana que viene publico los nuevos capítulos.


	3. Corazon de Espadas

—Tal vez pueda visitarlos luego— se dijo ella recordando los eventos del día anterior con una sonrisa mientras observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado, disfrutando la inmensa belleza inagotable que era el cielo nocturno, luego de haber terminado el trabajo la villa había decido celebrar su victoria ante la bestia con un banquete donde había asistido hasta la última persona del pueblo, agradecidos por el trabajo que había hecho. Realmente se sentía satisfecha al realizar un buen trabajo, más aun para personas tan amables como los residentes de ese pueblo —Un torta de fresa haría este momento perfecto — dijo con su espalda recostada ante sus equipaje que según el resto del gremio siempre era exagerado, pero a ella le gustaba estar preparada para todo—Lastima que me comí la última ración ayer— dijo extrañando su dulce favorito, para la próxima empacaría más " _Tal vez sea hora de ir a dormir"_ pensó notando lo tarde que era, había salido del pueblo en dirección de la estación de tren más cercano que para su pesar estaba a dos días de viaje de la aldea, aunque claro si quería podía hacer el viaje en medio día pero le gustaba la ruta escénica

— ¿Que fue eso?— dijo ella sentándose habiendo sentido un pequeño temblor al mismo tiempo que cientos de aves partían vuelo desde las copas de los arboles surcando el cielo, mirando a sus alrededores pudo notar a la lejanía un brillo que parecía crecer, pero tuvo que apartar la vista mientras equipaba con su magia su armadura más fuerte aferrándose como pudo al suelo preparándose para la onda de energía que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

En un pestañar de ojos todo el bosque en que estaba fue arrasado a la nada, mientras una gran presión intentaba desplazarla de su lugar, seguido de una inmensa nube de polvo, utilizando toda sus fuerzas resistió como pudo el impacto, viendo como arboles centenarios eran arrancados de raíz mientras salían disparados, luego de un par de minutos de espera la zona parecía calmarse y la nube de polvo se había asentado lo suficiente.

—Pero qué demonios fue eso— se dijo ella sorprendida al haber sentido tal nivel de energía liberarse, mirando sus alrededores su campamento improvisado había desaparecido así como la mitad del bosque. Notando que estaba en la parte exterior de un gran cráter decidió ir a averiguar que había causado tal desastre, y el lugar donde talvez podría obtener respuesta era en el epicentro.

Llegando al lugar pudo notar que lo que antes era un claro del bosque ahora parecía un desierto, un gran cráter adornaba el lugar y como si las cosas no pudieran emporar una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, pero lentamente comenzó a convertirse en una tormenta eléctrica al parecer el cielo lloraba la pérdida del lugar, caminando sintió la presencia de alguien rápidamente se acercó hacia ella quedando de frente con la figura de un hombre arrodillado, llevaba puesto un sobretodo blanco con llamas en el borde, pero esta estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que el rostro del rubio, preocupándose de inmediato se acercó más a la persona que parecía no reaccionar ante su presencia al parecer estaba en alguna clase de shock.

— ¿Señor necesita ayuda?— pregunto ella al ver la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, preocupándose al observa un gran orificio en su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar.

Ante sus palabras el hombre reacción girando a verla bloqueando sus ojos con los de ella, unos ojos azules que parecían quebrados.

—Ayuda.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 3

"Corazón de Espadas"

—Señorita ya hemos llegado— interrumpió una voz en su cabina llamándole la atención de inmediato o mejor dicho sorprendiéndola, había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el tren se había detenido.

— ¿Qué?— respondió ella apartando la mirada de la ventana y dirigiéndola al hombre en la puerta de la cabina, reconociéndolo de inmediato como el recolector de boletos con su uniforme azul y sus botones dorados característicos.

—Ya hemos llegado a la ciudad de magnolia señorita— volvió a repetir de manera más calmada para comunicar perfectamente su mensaje

—Oh cierto— dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal luego de un par de minutos de silencio en los que claramente había estado procesando la información reciba, desvió su mirada a la ventana para que el recolector no viera la vergüenza en su rostro después de todo no todos los días alguien descubre a Erza "Titania" Scarlet, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail soñando despierta —En un segundo bajo.

Aceptando su respuesta el hombre salió sin decir más palabras seguramente a ver quién más se había quedado en el tren.

"veamos" dijo observando claramente la estación de tren de Magnolia a través de la ventana ¿tan entretenida había estado? Se preguntó, pero sacudiendo la respuesta casi de inmediato para otra ocasión ya que debía bajar del tren, apresuraba se levantó de su asiento.

Antes de salir de la cabina chequeo su apariencia rápidamente en el tenue reflejo de su imagen que daba el vidrio. Su cabello rojo escarlata estaba lacio como siempre, su armadura Heart Kreuz inmaculadamente limpia, su falda azul en buena posición y sus botas negras de batalla sin una mota de barro, dedicándose una sonrisa ante el buen estado de su apariencia salió de la cabina sabiendo que todo estaba en orden. Sin esperar otro llamado se dirigió a la salida del tren encontrándose de frente con la plataforma de llegada casi despejada en su totalidad, para un tren que había venido hasta rebosar de pasajeros era poco usual, al parecer había estado en su pequeño mundo más de lo esperado, reprochando su propia actitud y dejando escapar un suspiro salió de la estación habiendo perdido más tiempo del debido.

Tomo una larga bocana al salir de la estación reconociendo de inmediato su querida ciudad de Magnolia una sonrisa se plantó en su cara observando sus alrededores. Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad, eso debía reconocerlo, un hermoso cielo azul arropaba todo el lugar, mientras las personas de la ciudad realizaban sus tareas de manera alegre y eficiente muchos negocios prosperaban atendiendo a sus clientes mientras algunos bares y restaurantes no podían por la gran demanda, no pudo dejar escapar una segunda sonrisa mientras observaba relajada las personas pasar delante de ella durante todos los años que había vivido en la ciudad siempre le alegraba verla de esta de forma. Aunque la mayoría de su tiempo residía entre Fairy Tail, en trabajos para el gremio o en su dormitorio, siempre había asociado a Fairy Tail con Magnolia desde que se había unido a el ya que después de todo Magnolia era hogar de residencia de Fairy Tail como Fairy Tail era hogar de Magnolia o así lo veía ella ya que la prospera economía del lugar era gracias a la creciente fama del gremio que a pesar de sus tendencias destructivas no dejaba de sorprenderla día a día con sus hazañas, pero claro nadie debía saber eso después de todo no le gustaría que los miembros comenzaran a holgazanear olvidándose de sus responsabilidades creyéndose más que los demás sobre todo cierto chico de cabello rosado que si no fuera por ella causaría más estragos de lo que ya hacía.

Detuvo abruptamente su caminar al sentir un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra sus piernas— ¡Buenos días Señorita Erza!— dijo una pequeña niña mirándola desde abajo con sus enormes ojos ilusionados notando con quien había impactado, seguida detrás por compañeros de juegos que se detuvieron claramente reconociéndola.

—Bueno días pequeña— respondió ella agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de la niña. Era una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos.

— ¿Pateando a los malos?— pregunto ella emocionada de tener a una de las magas más famosas hablándole solo a ella.

—Por supuesto— dijo ella sonriéndole — ¿Apuesto que tú también?—le pregunto a la niña que asintió rápidamente con su cabeza al haber perdido su voz de la emoción de tener a su ídolo —Mantén el buen trabajo entonces— dedicándole símbolo de victoria ella se levantó no sin antes darle una palmadita en la cabeza alborotando el pelo de la niña un poco.

— ¿Viste eso?— escucho decir incrédulo a uno de los niños mientras se alejaba —No puedo creerlo hablaste con Titania, ¡increíble!

—Dicen que es la Maga más fuerte en Fairy Tail, incluso Fiore— dijo otro sacudiendo a la chica.

—Algún día seré tan fuerte como ella— dijo otra voz está claramente la de la niña con que había chocado contra ella —y me uniré a Fairy Tail.

Por eso amaba a Fairy Tail, su hogar, su familia, que a pesar de sus fallas no dejaba de inspirar a la nuevas generaciones, recordando su primeros años en el gremio y como había cambiado con cada nuevo ingreso a la familia.

"Hogar dulce hogar" se dijo mentalmente al estar delante del edificio que servía como residencia a su Querido gremio.

 **Fairy Tail** se podía leer en grande en las enormes letras justo encima de la entrada al gremio, un edificio imponente de tres plantas tipo pirámide, cada planta superior era más pequeña que la inferior mientras el tercer piso, el ultimo, era más como una cúpula, estaba delante de ella, mientras banderas con el símbolo del gremio ondean orgullosamente en los pilares del frente, tomando una larga bocanada de aire se dispuso a entrar sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Como siempre el gremio se encontraba en altos ánimos, los miembros más veteranos estaban bebiendo relajadamente en las mesas mientras intercambiaban historias de sus aventuras más recientes o echaban una ojeada disimulada a las chicas del gremio, al parecer nunca cambiarían, mientras los miembros más jóvenes hacían lo que podían para mantenerse ocupado o en pocas palabras holgazaneaban por todo el lugar como de costumbre.

— ¡He vuelto!— grito a todo pulmón causando que todo el gremio se congelara en su lugar , como si todos hubieran caído bajo un hechizo paralizante. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había plantado.

— ¡Erza regreso, corran!— dijo un chico de pelo naranja y anteojos mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta trasera dejando atrás a un par de chicas confundida, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo fue noqueado por un mazo que lo golpeo de lleno por la espalda.

—Nada de escándalos Locke— regaño Erzan mientras caminaba en el gremio miradas de terror observaban cada uno de sus pasos —Gray tus ropas— dijo sin mirar a un chico de cabello negro.

—No de nuevo— grito el chico mirando su cuerpo comprobando en efecto su estado de desnudez, saliendo apresurado a buscar sus prendas.

—Cana menos alcohol y más acción— le dijo pasando una chica de pelo castaño bebiendo cerveza directamente del barril.

—Tch— fue su respuesta bajando el barril —No eres divertida Erza— susurro ella bajando la mirada

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Erza que no había escuchado muy bien lo ultimo

—No nada— respondió rápidamente dándole la espalda queriendo no ser víctima de la famosa ira de Erza.

—Entendido— dijo ella pasando de la chica deteniéndose delante de la barra donde Makarov estaba sentado terminando su tarro de cerveza alegremente —Buenos días maestro— dijo ella dándole una pequeña reverencia al hombre que más la había ayudado.

—Erza mi niña que alegría tenerte de vuelta— dijo el hombre alegremente mirando a la pelirroja que asintió ante sus palabras —¿Cómo fue el encargo?

—Sin complicaciones maestro— le dijo ella tomando asiento en uno de los puestos de la barra.

—Me alegra— le dijo el anciano, siendo el que le había sugerido que tomara el trabajo, era un poco fácil para los estándares de ella pero le había ayudado a despejar su mente tal como le había dicho el maestro.

— ¿Natsu?— dijo percatándose que no había notado el pelo rosado del chico en todo el gremio además de estar demasiado tranquilo.

—Alguien le informo que había oído rumores de un tal Salamandra, conociendo a Natsu y Happy no esperaron para ir a averiguar si se trataba de Ignel— un suspiro se dejó escapar de los labios del maestro —espero que no causen demasiado alboroto, el consejo ya casi que está respirándome en el cuello.

— ¿Y Mira?— pregunto Erza mirando por toda la barra notando la ausencia de la chica de pelo blanco que siempre se encontraba detrás de la barra dispuesta a recibir su orden.

—Atendiendo a uno de nuestros invitados— respondió enigmáticamente.

—ya veo— dijo ella reservando su orden de torta de fresa para cuando regresara la camarera — ¿Y el chico?— pregunto un poco tímida temiendo por la respuesta del maestro, sabiendo muy bien los dos a quien se refería, la última vez que lo había visto era antes de irse a realizar el encargo, estaba tirado en una cama en la choza de Polyrusica luchando por su vida.

—Por qué no lo ves por ti misma— le dijo el maestro mientras señalaba a una de las mesas. Ella miro en confusión observando el brazo del maestro, pero asintiendo dirigió su mirada a donde le indicaba la mano.

En una de las mesas más al fondo cerca del rincón del gremio estaban tres personas charlando animadamente aunque parecía más una discusión que una charla, una de estas era la reconocible figura de Mirajane esta tenía el codo en la mesa mientras reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos mirando al único miembro varón de los tres "con que hay estas" pensó ella, otra de las figuras era la de Levy McGarden una de la magas más inteligente del gremio con su cabello azul salvaje sujetado por una cinta amarilla con una pequeña flor rosa mientras ostentaba su característico vestido naranja y mangas largas del mismo color mientras hablaba acaloradamente con la figura delante de ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color café mientras señalaba con su dedo a lo que parecía ser un libro en la mesa.

Por ultimo estaba la figura de un chico de pelo amarillo corto en puntas, con su cabello en un peinado bastante salvaje dejando libremente a sus anchas, ojos azules como el cielo parecían brillar mientras escuchaba las palabras de Levy, siendo animado por Mira, llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una camisa de negra de Elfman que claramente le quedaba demasiado ancha pero parecía no importarle, mientras una de sus angas parecía estar recogida significando la ausencia de uno de sus brazo.

—No puede ser— susurro ella reconociendo al rubio.

—Así es— dijo el maestro viéndola habiendo esperado que Erza reconociera al chico —Al parecer el rubio es más resistente de lo que creías— le comento el maestro observando la mirada de shock de la chica ya que no esperaba que el muchacho estuviera en tan buenas condiciones en tampoco tiempo —Además parece recuperarse a una velocidad increíble, míralo nada más apenas se desperté hace unos días y ya anda causando estragos por todo el gremio, todo un rufián— dijo el maestro riéndose pero la Pelirroja no parecía escucharlo ya que su mirada estaba clavada en el rubio siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

— _Ayúdame— volvió a repetir la voz del chico mirándola directamente a los ojos exponiendo su alma destruida a través de sus cansados orbes azules, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que lo cubrían—Te lo ruego, ayúdame—le volvió a decir mostrándole sus manos llenas de sangre —por favor acaba con mi miseria, mátame— le susurro bajando su mirada al suelo enlodado exponiendo su nuca claramente esperando el golpe final, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo el rubio se desmayó siendo atrapado entre los brazos de la chica antes de que impactara el suelo._

Sin emitir palabra alguna la chica se levantó con su mirada fija en él, ignorando por completo el llamado del maestro comenzó a caminar en dirección del rubio como si estuviera en algún transe olvidándose por completo del gremio y sus habitantes

—Erza, bienvenida de vuelta— interrumpió Mira siendo la primera en notar la cercanía de su presencia —disculpa, no me había fijado que habías regresado — le dijo sonriente causante que los otros dos presentes giraran a verla.

—Hola Erza— saludo Levy alegremente con un gesto de su mano — ¿Todo bien en tu encargo?

Erza solo asintió a las dos sin dejar de mira al rubio algo de lo que se percataron las dos chicas llamando su atención, el rubio que había sido presentado a la mayoría del gremio no pudo reconocer a la pelirroja.

—Hola— dijo el rubio notando su mirada en él, respondiendo con su sonrisa —No te conozco— dijo luego de un rato intentando reconocer su rostro con alguna de las personas que le habían presentado fallando decidió corregir ese error —Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer en conocerte señorita…— dijo estirando su mano delante de ella esperando su respuesta.

Esto causando un poco de desconcierto en ella, ¿acaso no se acordaba de su encuentro en el bosque?, ¿Acaso no se acordaba de su petición? ¿de cómo le había rogado que acabara con su vida?, algo estaba pasando y ella estaba decida en saber que era.

—¡Hey!— interrumpió el rubio su diatriba causando que lo mirara a los ojos dándose cuenta que su cara estaba a poco centímetros de la de ella —¿Te conozco?— pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja, ¿acaso no se acordaba de ella?

—tranquila Erza, al pacer Naruto aquí sufre de amnesia, sea lo que sea que le paso, causo que perdiera todas sus memorias, incluso su nombre— intervino Mirajane apartando a Naruto e interponiéndose entre los dos sabiendo muy bien lo que podía hacer ella.

—Ya veo— dijo Erza más relajada asintiendo, sintiendo un peso en su hombros desaparecer el rubio no se acordaba de nado incluso de su deseo de morir, pero ahora surgía una gran cantidad de dudas ¿ de donde era? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba tan herido cuando lo encontró? ¿Qué lo ocasiono? ¿Qué tragedia le había pasado que había ocasionado que deseara su propia muerte?, dejo escapar un suspiro al parecer sus dudas no podían ser respondías, sin memoria de su pasado el rubio era una hoja en blanco y sería inútil bombardearlo con preguntas que claramente no podría responder.

—Tu cabello— dijo el rubio volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos dejándola un poco irritada ante su intromisión, el rubio se había escapado del agarre de Mirajane y ahora estaba a su lado sujetando un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con él?— susurro peligrosamente dejando escapar un aura que prometía dolor si decía algo mal de él, claramente su cabello era parte de su orgullo.

—No nada— susurro el rubio todavía con su mirada fija en ella — es simplemente hermoso— le comento el rubio como si fuera lo más normal causando un sonrojo en la chica de manera inmediata —es de un color increíble— ahora su rostro era del mismo color de su cabellera.

—oh no— dijo la mayoría del gremio seguido de

—Ese es verdadero hombre.

—Fue un placer conocerte rubio.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto el rubio notando la cara roja de la chica

—Tranquilo Naruto— dijo Levy agarrando al rubio sentándolo en la mesa de nuevo confundiendo al rubio —La pobreza Erza acaba de llevar de un trabajo y debe estar cansado, no debes estresarla más Naruto— dijo Levy por lo alto intentando salvar la vida del rubio que no conocía la verdadera Erza

—Entendido Levy— asintió el rubio achacando el sonrojo de la chica con el cansancio —Aunque lo digo enserio Levy su pelo es asombroso.

—Te creo Naruto— le dijo Levy dándole una palmadita en la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño —Aquí Naruto— dijo volviendo a colocar el libro frente al rubio —debes terminar tu lección de hoy.

—No quiero— susurro en un puchero el rubio decaído al darse cuenta que todavía quedaba más de ese horrible libro.

—Nada de peros—dijo estrictamente Levy, dejando una confundida Erza que todavía parecía sonrojada resonando en su mente las palabras del rubio pero fue jalada de pronto llevándola de vuelta a la barra, reconociendo a su atacante como no otra masque Mira que sonría mientras la sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra y antes de que pudiera protestar la camarera le coloco una torta de fresa delante suyo matando toda protesta antes que nacieran, Mira la conocía bien, demasiado bien.

—Te odio— susurro Erza tomando un buen trozo de torta, todavía con un pequeño sonrojo pero nada comparado con el de hace unos momentos, solo otra persona había dicho algo sobre su pelo.

Mira solo sonrió inclinando su cabeza de manera inocente ante la acusación de la pelirroja —pobre de mí—dijo Mira recostándose sobre la barra quedando de frente a Erza —Al parecer tu invitado ha causado cierta impresión en ti ¿No crees?— le dijo en tono de broma causando un nuevo sonrojo en la Dama.

—Ciertamente no es como lo esperaba— comento Erza salvando un poco de su orgullo —Al parecer ha tenida una buena impresión con el gremio— dijo mirando alrededor al parecer el resto del grupo había llegado a aceptar rápidamente la presencia del rubio.

La mirada de mira se volvió más afectuosa mientras se fijaba en el rubio —Si en eso tienes razón—dijo Mira recordando estos días con el rubio —No puedo dejar de compararlo con Natsu.

— ¿Cómo así?

—Los dos son unos idiotas— dijo Mira, eso no se lo esperaba —Pero tienen un corazón de oro.

Erza planto su mirada ante en el rubio observando su comportamiento con Levy la cual intentando contener la risa ante las payasadas del rubio que no la dejaba terminar con su lección "Eso lo puedo ver" se dijo pero también podía ver la alegría en el rostro del levy que con solo mirar su lenguaje corporal se podía decir que disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio —Ciertamente se parece a Natsu en ese aspecto— apoyo las palabras de mira.

— ¿Hace cuánto que despertó?— pregunto a la peliblanco en un tono más serio realmente curiosa sobre el chico.

—Hace unos cinco días — le contesto Mira observando al rubio —El maestro y yo lo encontramos sentados en la cama, aunque esa no era la primera vez que se despertaba tres días antes se había despertado y había intentando salir del sótano, tuvo suerte de toparse conmigo ya que sus heridas se habían reabierto.

Erza asintió ante las palabras de la chica un poco preocupada ante lo dicho por ella, pero sin darle mucha importancia ya que al parecer el chico estaba en perfectas condiciones — ¿Qué dice el maestro sobre él?

—El maestro creo que el chico dice la verdad ya que una amnesia no es fácil de fingir además su voz y su expresiones son sinceras cuando habla— dijo Mira recordando la charla que tuvieron luego de que el rubio despertara —Además el maestro dice que percibe una gran cantidad de poder emanando de el pero no parece maligno todo lo contrario el chico parece brillar como un sol, además el tiempo que ha tenido aquí no ha mostrado señales de hacerle daño al gremio o a nosotros.

— ¿Y tú que crees?— pregunto erza habiendo notado el tono de voz de la chica, al parecer Mira preocupaba por él, lo cual era extraño.

—Realmente pienso que es un buen hombre, con una vida difícil— dijo mira mirando el rubio —pero no dejo de tener este presentimiento de que es más de lo deja ver, es como si un gran dolor se escondiera en su sonrisa.

—yo solo vea a un idiota sonriendo— dijo Erza observando al rubio buscando algo sospechoso pero sin encontrar nada.

—tal vez sea solo mi imaginación— dijo ella desechando sus palabras —Puedes creer que está casado.

— ¿de verdad?— dijo una incrédula Erza.

—encontré un anillo de alianza entre sus pertenencias.

—entonces debe haber alguien haya afuera buscándolo— dijo Erza, si el chico estaba comprometido con alguien lo más seguro es que esa persona estuviera averiguando sobre su paradero, pero la mirada en el rostro de Mirajane parecía decir lo contrario.

—Encontré una foto de su esposa también— dijo Mira tomando el palto donde le había servido la torta a Erza —Pero cuando se la mostré a Naruto este se puso a llorar, al parecer cree que ella está muerta o eso afirma el.

— _Te lo ruego, ayúdame—le volvió a decir mostrándole sus manos llenas de sangre —por favor acaba con mi miseria, mátame— le susurro_

Las palabras del rubio volvían a resonar en su mente desconcentrándola. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que deseaba morir, o tal vez era otra.

— ¿Es un mago?— dijo erza recuperándose, fijándose en las lecciones de Levy algo de lo que se percató Mirajane.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, pero el afirma ser un Shinobi luego de que leyera un libro que traía o tal vez sea el tipo de magia que utiliza pero de momento no ha mostrado ningún tipo de hechizo pero el maestro está convencido de que el chico es un mago poderoso — Dijo Mira —Levy le está enseñando a leer al parecer la amnesia ocasiono que olvidara como leer, pero Levy parece creer que el chico tiene otro forma de escribir lo cual es muy inusual.

Alguien con un tipo diferente de escritura, ¿podría ser que el rubio no fuera de Fiore?, si era así, como un mago extranjero había cruzado la frontera con Fiore y había destruido la mitad de un bosque sin que nadie supiera de su presencia, ¿acaso se había infiltrado?, pero si era un mago espía que hacía en la mitad de la nada donde la civilización más cercana era un pueblo de segunda comparado con un lugar como la capital y por qué estaba tan herido destruyendo su cubierta, ¿tal vez lo habían descubierto e intentado eliminar? Por eso sus heridas y su deseo de morir por haber fallado su tarea? Pero quien lo podría haber descubierto, nadie del gobierno ni del consejo parecía buscarlo, era mucha dudas y pocas respuestas y nada parecía encajar.

—Todavía es un enigma— dijo ella rindiéndose al intentar hallar una explicación

—Sí, ningún gremio parece buscarlos y no siento maldad en el para decir que es de algún gremio oscuro— dijo Mira asintiendo ante sus palabras —Por los momentos solo podemos esperar y ver cómo se desarrolla, démosle el beneficio de la duda, por los menos Erza.

—Entendido— asintió Erza, era lo menos que podía hacer por el desconocido, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Yo!— dijo una voz alegre dejándose caer en el puesto a un lado de Erza — ¡Mira un Ramen de miso urgente, me muero de hambre!— termino de decir la voz dejándose caer en la barra —Levy es una maestra muy estricta.

—Enseguida—dijo ella alegre saliendo en dirección de la cocina dejándola con el recién llegado.

Erza giro a mirar al recién llegado, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto mirándolo interesado, causando un pequeño sonrojo en ella recordando sus palabras.

—Yo señorita Erza— dijo el rubio saludándola de nuevo —Perdón por lo de ahora, Levy me explico lo que había echo— dijo el rubio colocando su mano en señal de disculpa —Pero no retiro lo dicho todavía sigo pensando que su cabello es lo más hermoso que he visto.

Erza solo lo miro con los ojos abierto pero esta vez puo recuperarse —Gra…Gracias— dijo recuperando la compostura agradecida por el cumplido del chico.

—Mi placer— dijo el rubio sonriéndole alegre —Entonces tu eres la Erza Scarlet de la que todos me habían hablado.

— ¿Te han hablado de mí?— dijo ella interesa ante lo que el gremio le había contado de ella.

—Por supuesto— asintió el rubio —Todos dicen que eres la maga más fuerte del gremio además de que fuiste tú la que me encontraste— Erza asintió relajándose, al parecer no habían contaminado su imagen al rubio —aunque siendo sincero siento curiosidad de cómo me encontró Señorita Scarlet ¿podría contármelo por favor?— pidió el rubio colocando su mejores ojos de cachorro.

Los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a resurgir en su mente — ¿En serio quieres saber?

—Si señorita Scarlet— dijo el asintiendo ansioso ante el relato —desde que desperté, nadie parece conocerme pero tu eres la única que puede darme algo de información sobre quien era.

—Erza, con solo Erza está bien— le dijo ella sintiéndose extraña al ser llamada Señorita Scarlet, el rubio asintió ante la condición de la pelirroja —Bueno veras, había terminado con uno de mis trabajos y…— comenzó a narrar ella relatando esa noche con lujo y detalle con la esperanza que ayudara a recordar al rubio pero dejando a un lado la parte donde le había rogado, sabiendo que no ayudaría en nada —… te traje al gremio a toda velocidad, luego de eso el maestro y yo te llevamos a una de las mejores médicos que conocemos— termino de narrar, mirando a un interesado rubio que parecía asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

— ¿estás bien?— le pregunto erza preocupada mirando la cara de concentración del rubio el cual se había mantenido en silencio absoluto, tal vez algo que había dicho lo había afectado.

—Si todo en orden— dijo Naruto cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio con respecto a su tono más alegre acostumbrado —No sé cómo expresar lo que has hecho por mi Erza— le dijo el rubio mirándolo agradecido —Has salvado mi vida, además de darme un lugar donde puedo empezar a recuperarme— claramente se está refiriéndose al gremio —Salvaste mi vida, me diste refugio todo esto sin pedirme nada a cambio, de verdad eres una mujer increíble— le dijo tomando una pausa— todavía no sé quién soy, tal vez no merezco haber sido salvado, tal vez era alguien que causo mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y eso realmente me carcome No saber quién era, no tener recuerdo de nada es realmente doloroso más aun saber que no tal vez no haiga nadie buscándome— termino de decir lo último en un susurro.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ni tampoco me debes nada — le dije Erza con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas —Después de todo era lo correcto de hacer.

—No— dijo el negando con la cabeza viéndose mucho más viejo de lo que era —no todo el mundo es capaz de arriesgarse e intentar salvar a un desconocido sin pedir nada a cambio, nada es tan noble como tú— tomando el cuchillo en la mesa con su mano el mismo con que había cortado su torta el rubio rápidamente corto un poco su mano apretando el cuchillo en la misma causando gran preocupación en Erza al ver la acción —Por eso te hago una promesa solemne— dijo el apretando su puño manchando toda su mano en sangre — Erza Scarlet prometo protegerte a ti y a todo lo que sea precioso para ti, así me cueste mi vida— un gran silencio pareció plantarse entre los dos ante las palabras serias del rubio el cual las había dicho con aquella convicción que ni siquiera ella podía creerlo.

—y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 3

Fin

A/N: gracias ShuMaGoKurama por la coreccion, un millon de gracias.


	4. El Chico en Naranja

—Auchh— fue el grito de todo el gremio que acababa de presencia una de las características explosiones de Erza

—Yo nunca rompo mis promesas— repitió en un susurro por lo bajo viendo la ola de pelo escarlata marchándose por la puerta del gremio como una tormenta en pleno desarrollo — ¿Pero que hice?

Solo había querido devolver todo lo que había hecho por él, solo quería ayudarla pero al parecer ella no quería nada que ver con sus palabras, si el cachetazo en su mejilla era prueba alguna.

Al parecer Erza Scarlet era una mujer que no quería ver nada con el pero ¿Por qué?, ella le había salvado la vida, lo había traído a Fairy tail, algo no cuadraba, su mirada de sorpresa y enojo no estaban del todo fijadas en él.

Erza Scarlet era un misterio para él y pensaba resolverlo.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 3

"El Chico en Naranja"

Una noche, una noche había pasado desde que había hablado con la chica de pelo escarlata, una noche desde que su promesa había sido rechazada…aunque no lo hubiera admitido había dolido, mucho más que cualquiera de sus heridas, en el momento pensó que la había ofendido de algún modo o ¿fue la manera en que había hablado?, se preguntaba, aunque hubiera pasado toda la noche intentando resolver el misterio de por qué la chica que le había salvado la vida parecía haber tomado de mala manera sus palabras, después de todo había salido como una furia del gremio, no había podido encontrar la más mínima pista a la solución y ahora la noche se desvanecía lentamente mientras el sol de una nueva mañana comenzada a dar sus primeras señales.

— ¿Fue algo que hice?— se preguntó en un susurro silencioso mientras volvía a enumerar los sucesos del día anterior sin poder sacarse de su mente la imagen del rostro de la pelirroja — ¿O tal vez no le gusto lo que dije?— se volvió a preguntar cambiando su vista del techo a la mesa de noche de la habitación, leyendo las cinco y veinte en las manijas del reloj sabiendo muy bien que había perdido toda oportunidad de dormir, aunque estuviera en una mejor cama el sueño no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la noche.

Luego del fiasco con Erza, se había preparada para una noche más en lo que considera su "nuevo hogar", una rechinante cama en el sótano del gremio Fairy Tail pero antes de que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, Mirajane lo había secuestrado hacia su casa bajo la excusa de que esa noche ningún miembro podía quedarse con él en el gremio a pasar la noche, intento protestar alegando que podría pasar la noche en cualquier lugar claramente no queriendo incomodar más a la chica de pelo blanco sabiendo muy bien todo lo que ya había hecho por él, no quería ser más carga para ella más aun en su propio hogar, pero sus protesta fueron asesinadas con un par de pucheros, al parecer le sobraba una habitación en la casa que compartía con su hermano Elfman _"tengo una habitación y nadie para ocuparla"_ fueron sus palabras. Habían compartido una cena entre todos siendo preparada por la chica claramente con su ayuda, queriendo sentirse útil después de todo iba a beneficiarse de la bondad de ella, luego de cena Elfman y Mirajane se dedicaron a compartir historias de sus aventuras y trabajos con el gremio, narrando desde trabajos sencillos y lo tedioso que eran hasta trabajos de los más peligrosos que hasta el dudaba que pudiera ser reales, al parecer ambos usaban una magia muy similar llamada _Dominación_ que era bastante poderosapero antes de que pudieran entrar en detalle la noche ya había caído y decidieron que era mejor descansar para el siguiente día. Fue introducido a una habitación claramente femenina siendo tomado un poco sorprendido ya que parecía que la habitación ya pertenecía a alguien, creyendo que era la habitación de Mirajane se negó rotundamente pero la chica negó con algo de tristeza alegando que no era de ella sino de su hermana, quiso preguntar que hermana ya que no la había visto desde que recobro su conciencia pero preferido reservarse la pregunta al ver la expresión corporal de Mirajane, ese no era un tema del que pudieran hablar en esos momentos.

—Me siento fuera de lugar— se dijo sentándose en la cama, era evidente que entre los miembros de Fairy Tail había una gran cantidad de historia se podía leer en sus expresiones y la manera como se relacionaban entre ellos, aunque lo trataran como si fuera uno más de ellos era claro que no lo era, él era un extraño, una incógnita que no pertenecía a ningún lugar y no debía lealtad a nadie, aunque Mirajane intentara hacerlo sentir como si hubiera estado entre ellos desde el principio algo que le agradecía con todo el corazón.

"Necesito aire fresco" pensó levantándose de la cama sabiendo muy bien que su mente estaba muy confundida y contrariada como para dormir, necesitaba ordenar su mente lo más pronto posible o este conflicto interno que estaba librando no terminaría. Apenas poso pie en el lumbral de la puerta fue recibido por el aire frio mañanero de la ciudad. Magnolia era una ciudad comercial con más de 60.000 habitantes o eso le había informado Levy pero a pesar de su designación comercial muchos de los habitantes comenzaban sus días muy temprano siendo el mercado de la ciudad uno de las localidades que más temprano comenzaba sus labores.

"Es realmente una ciudad hermosa" pensó el observando maravillado las estructuras a su alrededor notando cada pequeño detalle ya que la tarde anterior no había podido siendo arrastrado por las calles cortesía de Mirajane, muchas de las casas eran tiendas o bares dándole razón a lo ciudad comercial-

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días— respondió de manera cortes a uno de los pocos transeúntes que paseaban a esa hora y le deseaban una buena mañana "Realmente las personas aquí son agradables" miro con una sonrisa a la señora que lo había saludado aunque no se conocieran, lentamente las callas comenzaban a cobrar vida mientras más lejos lo llevaran sus pasos más acción se podía ver entre las ellas, pero su andar se detuvo al llegar a uno de los tantos puentes que conectaban las dos calles separadas por el canal de la ciudad.

"aquí es un buen sitio" se dijo observando un par de bancas cerca de la orilla que daban vista hacia el otro lado reflejándose en la superficie del agua, a la lejanía podía ver el edificio del gremio. ¿Quién era el?¿Acaso era una buena o mala persona? fue su primera pregunta interna apenas tomo asiento en el banco, él era un desconocido sin memorias, que había aparecido en la faz de la tierra de un día para otro a lo que el concierne, y había despertado en un gremio de magos, la solo palabra sonaba ridícula " _Magos_ " nunca antes la había escuchado más aun saber que era un mago, pero al parecer todos aquí sabían que era un mago por lo cual lo llevaba a preguntarse si él era uno de ellos, en las clases con Levy la chica le había explicado como actuaba la magia había intentado recrear algún tipo de ellas y sin ningún resultado al parecer no lo era y si lo era su tipo de magia no era de las que había intentado, Makarov aseguraba que podía sentir gran poder emanar de el pero no sabía si era un mago, lo cual lo molestaba ya que cada vez más surgían dudas sobre él y ninguna respuesta, lo cual lo llevaba a su siguiente duda ¿Había alguien buscándolo?, había alguna persona que tal vez estuviera haya afuera ubicando su paradero, la fotografía de la chica era la primera en venirle a la mente, Mirajane intentaba animarlo diciendo que tal vez ella estaba buscándolo desesperadamente después de todo era su esposa, pero él no estaba tan seguro un sentimiento de culpa y dolor se apoderaban de el cada vez que observaba la imagen, algo en su corazón le asegurara que ella no existía que estaba muerta, por esa misma razón le había pedido a mira que guardara el anillo y la fotografía, el dolor era insoportable, pero sin ella en el cuadro quien más pudiera estar buscándolo, tal vez nadie, el maestro le había prometido que preguntaría a los demás gremios si alguno había recibido algún trabajo de localizar a alguna persona desaparecida, hasta los momentos no había tenido respuesta lo cual lo aterraba hasta las huesos, el saber que pudiera estar solo en el mundo, nadie le interesaba si desaparecía o no, más aun sabiendo que no había ningún ciudad en todo el mapa de Fiore con el cual sintiera algún tipo de familiaridad esto lo llevaba a hacerse la última pregunta ¿Qué debía hacer?, no podía durar más tiempo viviendo en Fairy tail y aprovechándose de la hospitalidad y del buen corazón del maestro y Mirajane, se sentía mal en solo pensar en aprovecharse de ellos luego de todo lo que habían hecho por él, pero que más podía hacer, que oficio sabía que podía desempeñar para ganarse la vida, ninguna con su pérdida de memoria todo lo que podía haber sabido estaba perdido por los momentos y sin ningún tipo de apoyo financiero no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, ¿tal vez salir de magnolia y viajar? Buscar en todo Fiore si había alguien esperándolo pero la sola idea era ridícula ya que no conocía ningún camino y no tenía provisiones para realizar un viaje que podía no dar frutos y durar años, para ello necesitaba dinero, todo sus planes volvían a chocarse con lo financiero, ¿tal vez pedirle algo prestado al Maestro Makarov? No, no podía pedirle más al hombre, ¿tal vez unirse al gremio? Era una posibilidad muchos de los trabajos eran bien pagados pero sin saber si era mago no podía unirse a Fairy tail la cual era la idea que más le atraía, unirse al gremio, pero lo más cercano que podía hacer era pedirle a mira si había una vacante en la cocina como limpia platos o tal vez mesonero.

—Naruto— llamo una suave voz a su espalda sacándolo de su profundos pensamientos — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— dijo nuevamente la voz sonando preocupada. Girándose en su asiento se encontró con la figura preocupada y sorprendida de Mirajane la cual llevaba su acostumbrado vestido rojo oscuro pero además entre sus manos varias bolsas la cuales se veía que claramente pesaban.

—Hey Mira buenos días— saludo Naruto con su mejor sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien que había sido pillado en su escapada por la camarera de Fairy tail —No esperaba que estuvieras levantada tan temprano— le dijo saltando el hecho que desde que se había escapado ya el sol se veía claramente en el cielo.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo— dijo ella con una sonrisa pero claramente estaba irritada — pensé que todavía estabas en tu cuarto cuando salí a comprar provisiones para el gremio, tonta de mi— se dijo —"pobre Naruto debe de estar muy cansado debería dejarlo dormir" me dije.

Naruto se rasco su nuca, su prominente tic nervioso —jeje perdón— dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca quedando de frente a la chica —No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensé que una caminata me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

—Oh— dijo ella dándose cuenta del asunto dejando su irritación para otro momento — pero de todas formas debiste habernos avisado a Elfman o a mí, por lo menos dejar un aviso, imagina nuestras sorpresas si no te hubieras encontrado en la casa.

—Perdón— dijo el rubio avergonzado, sabiendo muy bien que la peli blanca se preocupaba por su bienestar —Déjame ayudarte con eso— dijo el ofreciendo tomar las bolsas de la chica.

—No— dijo ella rápidamente —tu mano todavía está recuperándose de lo de ayer— le dijo haciéndole recordar la herida que se había causado, no sabía que lo había poseído pero se había cortado su única mano haciendo la promesa a Erza, su instinto le dijo que era lo correcto.

—No tienes que preocuparte mas por mi mano— le dijo el mostrándosela —Mira no ha quedado ni una cicatriz — y en efectivo la mano estaba tan lisa como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Qué extraño— se dijo la chica en un susurro que había llegado a escuchar —una herida de ese tipo no se cura de un día para otro Naruto.

—Que puedo decir, soy así de asombroso — le dijo el arrebatándole las bolsas de la mano derecha por sorpresa —Ahora sin protesta mi querida esbirro, a Fairy tail se ha dicho— dijo Naruto en todo de broma haciendo su mejor interpretación de jefe malévolo mientras cargaba con las bolsas, comenzado a caminar en dirección de Fairy tail solo para detenerse a mitad de puente — ¿Cuál es el camino?

Mirajane solo sonrió ante las bromas del rubio agradecida de la distracción, camino hacia el rubio que estaba esperándola y enganchándose de su brazo le ordeno con una sonrisa —Camina esbirro tu maestra Mirajane lo ordena— le mostro la lengua en forma de broma

—Como lo ordena su señoría del mal— le respondió el rubio alegremente comenzando a caminar siguiendo las direcciones de la chica que parecía disfrutar de la caminata y de la ayuda del rubio.

El vacío con que fue recibido al salir de la casa ya no estaba presente, las calles de la ciudad ya estaban llenas de vida, personas abriendo sus locales otras dirigiéndose hacia sus trabajos y algunos simplemente disfrutando de la hermosa mañana, algunos se detenían para saludar a Mirajane otros para mirarlo al extrañados de su presencia o mejor dicho de verlo acompañado de la famosa Mirajane.

—De verdad esta ciudad es especial— dijo Naruto sintiéndose contento por lo que veía, sintiendo una paz que y armonía que lo hacían sentir alienado.

—Sí que lo es— le respondió mira que lo había oído.

Naruto bajo su mirada observando el rostro calmado de la chica que todavía no había soltado su brazo, caminando a su lado enganchado a el —Mira ¿por qué Erza se molestó con lo que dije ayer?— aprovecho y le pregunto a la chica sabiendo que esa era su mejor oportunidad de obtener la opinión de ella y tal vez resolver el misterio que lo plagaba.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de la boca de ella mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte como si su mente no estuviera entre ellos, luego de unos instante la chica volvió a hablar —Sé que Erza no tenía la intención de herirte cuando rechazo tu propuesta Naruto — le dijo ella excusando el comportamiento de la pelirroja — Erza es una chica independiente y nunca ha tenido que depender de nadie desde que la conozco y eso le hace un poco cabeza dura, pero tiene un buen corazón, su carácter es un poco estricto y tú al ser un completo extraño para ella disparaste sus alarmas, pero no quiso herirte… solo tienes que darle tiempo que se acostumbre a tu presencia y tenga algo más de confianza.

—Ya veo— dijo Naruto teniendo algo más de panorama sobre la pelirroja cambiando un poco su perspectiva del día pasado.

—también debes comprender Naruto que no todos en Fairy tail tenemos el mejor de los pasados muchos aparentamos que lo hemos superado pero en realidad solo pretendemos.

— ¿Incluso tu Mira?— pregunto Naruto sintiéndose realmente curioso por el pasado de ella, más un luego de lo de anoche

—Incluso yo— susurro ella sin dirigirle la mirada, pero sabiendo el que debía ser una no muy alegre

—Comprendo— como pudo apretó la mano de la chica intentándole bridar algo de alivio a su dolor con el gesto —Desde que desperté he querido saber sobre mi pasado y quien soy, pero hay veces que pienso que tal vez si es mejor que no lo sepa, ya sabes comenzar una nueva vida desde cero, sin cadenas y sin arrepentimientos, sin importar quién era antes— dijo Naruto captando la atención de la atención de mira —Pero me gustaría poder por lo menos saber algo, para no sentirme más como una carga para ustedes en el gremio, poder pagarles todo la generosidad que me han brindado, pero hasta los momentos sigo siendo tan inútil como el día que me trajeron— bajo su mirada observando el camino empedrado de la calle.

—Tú no eres inútil Naruto— le aseguro Mirajane en un tono suave apretando su agarre sobre el —No seas tan duro contigo mismo, desde que está en el gremio has intentado a ayudar a todos, nunca antes había tenido una semana de trabajo tan relajada — le aseguro ella intentándolo hacerle sentir mejor con sus palabras pero sin mucho éxito.

—Me gustaría poder unirme al gremio— dijo Naruto luego de un rato de silencio viendo que ya estaban cerca del mismo —Poder ayudarlos de verdad, pero apesta que no sea un mago, nunca podre ser de los suyos— sí solo, era su mayor deseo en esos instantes más que recuperar su pasado

Mirajane se detuvo causando que el rubio se detuviera en seca extrañado —No importa que seas un mago o no Naruto— le dijo ella soltando su brazo poniéndole encima de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón —o que no tengas la estampa del gremio, nosotros te consideramos uno de los nuestros y en Fairy tail no abandonamos a los nuestros— le aseguro Mirajane mirándole directamente a los ojos dándole su mejor sonrisa.

 _Una suave brisa recorría el lugar, un hermoso pasto verde cubría parches en la tierra mientras un claro cielo azul adornaba el firmamento, un chico de cabello negro estaba su lado y al otro una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura ambos claramente alarmados de la presencia delante de ellos intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil atrapado en lo que parecía ser cuerdas mientras un extraño hombre de pelo blanco y un ojo tapado los miraba._

— _Ustedes tres están— dijo el hombre en una voz grave despendiendo peligro de ella —aprobados— dijo a lo último mostrando la silueta de una sonrisa ya que la mitad inferior de su rostro estaba cubierta._

— _Uhm— dijo la chica en confusión —Aprobados,…pero ¿Cómo maestro Kakashi?— dijo ella levantándose del suelo, revelando un traje largo color rojo, la chica no podía ser mayor de trece o eso pensó._

— _Ustedes son los primeros— le dijo la voz del hombre con calma señalando una pequeñas cajas de comida en el suelo —El resto solo hacia lo que les ordenaba, eran unos completos idiotas._

— _Um— dijo la voz del chico mirando extrañado._

— _Un ninja siempre debe ver dejado de lo debajo — su voz se había vuelto solemne, poniéndose recto les dijo —Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero,… aquellos que abandona a sus compañeros son peores que la basura._

—Tierra a Naruto— dijo la voz la preocupada voz de mira mientras movía su mano libre delante de su rostro.

Naruto tuvo que pestañar varias veces intentando recuperarse de lo que había visto, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza —Eso fue extraño— dijo el rubio calmando a la chica al tener respuesta del el.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto?— pregunto Mira observando al rubio que todavía estaba recuperándose de los sucedido —Me has tenido un buen rato preocupada, has estado congelado en media de la calle y nada que hacia parecía sacarte del trance..

Naruto dio una última sacudida a su cabeza antes de hablar — de verdad no sé qué paso, un instante estoy aquí escuchándote y luego estoy en este extraño campo atado, mientras un hombre llamado Kakashi me hablaba, extraña visión te digo— le explico Naruto recordando claramente la escena, pero Mirajane de una vez supo que no era ninguna visión.

—Naruto, no creo que sea ninguna clase de visión, creo que debió de ser una de tus memorias.

— ¿De verdad?— dijo Naruto comenzando a sentirse esperanzada si esta visión era un recuerdo de su pasado, tal vez significaba que estaba comenzado a recuperar su memoria.

—Vamos debemos avisarle al maestro— le dijo Mirajane emocionada por el rubio, tomándole del brazo y comenzado a salir a paso apresurado hacia el gremio casi que arrastrando al rubio que luchaba contra el fuerte agarre de la emocionada Mirajane.

Apenas llegaron a las puertas del gremio no se detuvieron ni nada, ingresaron al gremio como si estuvieran siendo perseguidos. Solo para detenerse abruptamente apenas pusieron pie en el gremio ya que no esperaban una recepción de esa clase. El gremio era un completo desastre, todos los integrantes se encontraban en una lucha campal, patadas, golpes y sillas volaban por los aires, era todo una locura un todos contra todos, como era de costumbre el maestro no se veía en ningún lado.

—Al parecer Natsu ya regreso— dijo Mirajane notando el pelo rosado del chico entre el grupo, que si el asumía había sido el causante nuevamente de una pelea en salón del gremio —Pero no puedo ver dónde está el maestro— dijo la peli blanco mirando la barra y los pisos superiores descuidando por completo la pelea, por lo cual no pudo ver como una botella de vino casi vacía que había salido de la trifulca y se dirigía directamente a ella pero el si la había visto.

Actuando por instinto el rubio jalo a la peliblanca hacia el sacándola rápidamente de la trayectoria de la botella que a sus ojos parecía moverse lentamente, tomándola por la cintura y aprovechando el empujón cambio de posición con ella quedándose el ahora en su lugar pero antes de que la botella lo impactara la atrapo con su mano y siguiendo el camino de la misma toma la energía del envió para girar y devolver la botella a la persona que la había lanzado impactándola de lleno ya que no espera que le devolvieran su ataque, esto no causo mucho revuelo en el gremio ya que la mayoría está concentrado en la lucha pero un pequeño hombre había observado con detenimiento lo sucedido.

—Vaya Naruto, tienes buenos reflejos— dijo Mira sorprendida por la demostración de agilidad del rubio.

—Soy así de impresionante— dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza intentando lucirse, pero al igual que mira estaba sorprendido ya que no sabía que podía hacer eso "'¿yo hice lo que acabo de hacer?" .

— ¡Van a usar magia!—grito asustada una rubia que no había visto antes en el gremio, llevaba una minifalda azul y una camisa sin mangas con patrones a rayas del mismo color de la falda, giro su mirada a la lucha viendo claramente como cada uno de ellos se preparaban para usar sus hechizos.

—¡paren de inmediato, panda de idiotas!— grito una voz aterrando a todo el gremio que se detuvo de inmediato, cerca de la entrada estaba una gigante figura cubierta en una manto negro como la noche mientras humo salía de sus orificios nasales mostrando su enojo a todos, Naruto mentiría si decía que no estaba aterrado ante esa cosa.

—Oh maestro, estabas aquí después de todo— dijo Mirajane alegre, habiendo encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando.

"Ese es el maestro Makarov" se preguntó incrédulo Naruto observando la inmensa figura, ¿esa era la magia del viejo?.

—Jaja Todos ustedes son unos cobardes esta ronda la gano y…— interrumpió Natsu el silencio que se había formado mirando a todo el gremio pero antes de que terminara fue aplastado por el Maestro como si fuera una hormiga "Ese debió doler"

—Así que tenemos una recién llegada— dijo el maestro todavía en su forma gigante dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que Naruto no había podido reconocer, la pobre parecía que se iba a desmayar hay mismo ante la mirada penetrante del Maestro.

—Si— respondió por lo bajo la chica sin confiar su voz, totalmente aterrada, ante un fuerte rugido que causo más nervios en la chica la figura gigante del maestro comenzó a reducirse hasta quedar nuevamente en su tamaño acostumbrado.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte— dijo el maestro extendiendo su mano en un gesto de saludo

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo incrédula la rubia mirando al maestro sin creer lo que veía, quien pensaría que el maestro del respetado gremio Fairy tail fuera un enano. Pero antes de que el pudiera llamar a Makarov, el hombrecillo salto hacia el segundo piso no sin antes golpearse la cabeza con la baranda.

—Lo habéis hecho de nuevo idiotas— dijo mostrando una pila de papeles en su mano, la cual no había notado hasta ese instante —Esto lo he recibido del consejo y no son simples saludos, primero Gray

—Uhm— dijo el susodicho

—Buen trabajo eliminando la organización de contrabandistas pero, caminaste desnudo en el pueblo luego de eso saliste corriendo luego de haber robado ropa interior que se estaba secando.

—pero no hubiera sido peor que hubiera estado desnudo todo el camino

—Elfman— llamo el maestro — tu trabajo era escoltar un persona de alta importancia pero terminase asaltándolo.

—él dijo que un verdadero hombre es su educación.

Makarov negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo —Cana, te bebiste quince barriles de alcohol y lo pusiste en la cuenta del consejo.

—Me descubrieron— dijo la chica conocida como Cana bajando su mirada

—Loki fuiste descubierto coqueteando con la nieta del consejero Reiji y cierta agencia de talento nos ha puesto cargos por daños a su propiedad, por ultimo Natsu—ahora fue el turno de Makarov de bajar brazos y mirada —Destruiste la familia de ladrones Devon pero además de siete casas que pertenecían a los lugareños, nivelaste una torre de reloj histórica en la villa Tully, quemaste una iglesia en Freesia, dañaste parte del castillo Lupinus, colapsaste un observatorio y destruiste la mitad del puerto de Hargeon.

—Bien hecho Natsu, bien hecho— dijo una voz al fondo.

—Tengo en mis manos un reporte de cada uno de ustedes, chicos tengo al conejo respirándome en el cuello— dijo cansando el maestro —Pero…que se pudra el consejo— dijo el Makarov incendiando la pila de papeles en su mano arrojándola al público o mejor dicho a Natsu que salto a devorarse las llamas —Escuchen todos ustedes, la magia es un poder inimaginable que reside en todos nosotros, no es ninguna clase de habilidad milagrosa, es el la unión del espirito que reside en nosotros y el espirito que fluye en la naturaleza misma que cuando se conectan forman una entidad física, toma gran concentración y una gran mente el poder usarla, es más poner nuestras almas en lo que hacemos es la magia, pero si nos preocupamos por los miradas de los de arriba nunca podremos avanzar nuestras magia ¡No temáis a los idiotas del consejo haced lo que creáis que es correcto!— un grito de apoyo se soltó en todo el gremio —después de todo ese es el camino Faity tail

"el maestro es asombroso" Pensó el rubio viendo la cara de los miembros alegres ante las palabras del viejo, pero fue sorprendido al ver al maestro delante suyo, parece que aprovecho el alboroto para saltar hacia el

—Naruto, Mira bienvenidos— dijo el maestro saludando a ambos.

—Me alegra verlo en buenos ánimos maestro— dijo Mirajane, que había escuchados las palabras inspiradores de Makarov —Pero algo le paso a Naruto que creo que tiene que ver con su memoria.

—de verdad ¿Cuéntame?— Mirajane procedió a contarle lo sucedido hace pocos minutos sin dejar ningún detalla

—…dijo que había visto a un tal Kakashi hablarle

—Interesante, realmente interesante— dijo el maestro caminando hacia la barra, pero antes recordó algo —Mira querida serías tan amable de atender a la recién llegada debe estar sintiéndose perdida.

Mira miro a Naruto no queriendo apartarse de el pero debía cumplir con su trabajo —Dejo estas bolsas y voy maestro— dijo mira quitándole los suministro al rubio para salir a cumplir con su deber.

Ambos hombre se acercaron a la barra ninguno sin emitir palabra —Dime muchacho que fue lo que viste — pregunto Makarov sentándose en la barra, vigilando como siempre su gremio

Naruto tomo uno de los bancos poniéndose cómodo —Bueno, estaba atado en lo que parecía ser un campo, este tal Kakashi tenía el pelo blanco como Mira y la mitad de su cara inferior y un ojo cubierto , me estaba hablando a mí y otras dos chicos que no tengo idea de quienes son, pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención dijo Un ninja, al parecer eso era lo que somos, luego dio una palabras "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero,… aquellos que abandona a sus compañeros son peores que la basura", no sonaban como si se las hubiera inventado, mas como si las hubiera aprendido por experiencia.

—Sabias palabras—dijo el maestro con la mano en la barbilla pensando y conectando las historias —Puede ser que el color de pelo de Mira y sus palabras muy parecidas a lo dicho por el hombre haiga disparado un efecto en cadena que causo que una parte de tu mente liberara esa memoria.

—también estaba pensando lo mismo.

Makarov asintió —si algo te llega pasar que sea parecido a algo que ya hayas experimentado tu mente libera parte de la memoria… tal vez esta sea una forma de recuperar tus recuerdos— dijo esperanzado el maestro viendo una posible solución al problema del rubio.

—Todavía sigue apestando, imagina que nuca pasa algo así, mi memoria nunca la recuperare— el rubio se desplomó en la barra.

—Tranquilo chico, solo dijo que podía ser una forma no la única— agrego el maestro — Además estoy un poco interesado por algo que te vi hacer cuando llegaste al gremio— Naruto levanto su rostro mirando al maestro sabiendo muy bien a que se refería —nunca antes había visto unos reflejos y agilidad de ese tipo en un civil muchacho, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Naruto bajo su mirada fijándola en su única mano, recordando la hazaña —de verdad no se maestro Makarov, simplemente lo hice, no tengo otra forma de explicarlo.

—Yo si la tengo— aseguro el hombrecillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Ese tipo de reflejos no son naturales, son condicionados lo más probable que el fruto de mucho entrenamiento.

— ¿Condicionado?¿Pero cómo Maestro?, nunca lo pensé simplemente actué.

El Maestro asintió ante la última palabra —Exacto, tu mente no lo piensa pero tu cuerpo lo hace porque tú lo condicionaste para eso aunque no te acuerdes.

Naruto miro todavía confundido al maestro sin entender muy bien lo que quería explicarle.

—¡Natsu muchacho!— llamo el maestro al peli rosa uno de los miembros más querido del gremio que se encontraba en una batalla verbal con su rival Gray, apenas escucho la voz de Makarov levanto la vista hacia ambos —Ven para acá un momento tengo un trabajo especial para ti— Apenas escucho las palabra especial el joven apareció delante de ellos emocionado por lo que tenía que decir el maestro.

—Dime viejo, aquí estoy— dijo Natsu ignorando la presencia del rubio de manera no intencionada, después de todo el chico era una bola energía y la sola idea de un trabajo especial por parte del maestro lo tenía en el borde de la emoción, no todos los ideas el maestro Makarov ordenaba a uno de sus miembros a hacer algo.

—Chzz, Natsu— dijo Makarov un poco irritado ante la falta de respeto pero alegro por lo comprometido que era el chico — Naruto aquí necesita un pequeño favor tuyo.

— ¿Eh?— dijo el rubio y peli rosa al mismo tiempo mirándose unos a otro, Naruto confundido ya que no había perdido por su ayuda y Natsu por saber que era lo que quería el rubio.

—Necesito que le des una paliza a Naruto aquí, el rubio ha dicho que tu color de pelo te hace ver como una niña llorona.

— ¡Qué, yo no dije nada de eso!— dijo sorprendido Naruto mirando al maestro esperando alguna clase de explicación, pero esta tuvo que esperar ya que tuvo que esquivar por muy poco el puño derecho de Natsu que no había esperado señal alguna para cobrarse la ofensa.

— ¡Bastardo!— dijo Natsu enfocando toda su atención en el claramente enojado "¿En qué me has metido Maestro Makarov?" pensó Naruto pensando intentado encontrar una manera de salir de esta por medio del dialogo pero sin llegar a ninguna solución

—Además creo que lo escuche murmurar el otro día que tu aliento apesta a azufre y que los dragones solo existen en cuentos— dijo Makarov mirándolo con una sonrisa, algo estaba planeando el viejo mago —si piensas correr Naruto esta es tu mejor momento la puerta está abierta.

Sin esperar el rubio salió disparado como un rayo en dirección de la entrada sabiendo que Natsu no se calmaría hasta que tuviera una lucha decente con el —Yo no fui— grito el rubio mientras salia por la puerta llamando la atención de todo el gremio más aun de Mirajane que había parado la conversación con la chica recién llegada para ver la figura de Naruto desaparecer seguida de Natsu y el Maestro.

Nunca antes en su vida había corrido como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, si no estuviera tan preocupado de esquivar los ataques en forma de bolas de llama que salían de Natsu y no parecían acabar, tal vez hubiera pensado en dedicarse al atletismo o algo un deporte de velocidad.

—¡Cuidado!— grito Naruto mientras saltaba por encima de un puesto de verduras que había sido tomado por sorpresa por su estampida —¡Perdón!— dijo mientras tropezaba con un peatón descuidado "necesito salir de la ciudad hay demasiado civiles en el camino" pensó corriendo por la calle en zigzag intentando no causar ningún tipo de daños "Maldición" dijo cruzando la calle escapando por los pelos de otra bola de fuego, pero para su alegría los arboles del bosque comenzaba a hacer presencia apresurando el paso entro al bosque como alma que lleva el diablo y sin saber cómo su cuerpo comenzó a escalar uno de los arboles con solo sus piernas, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada como para fijarse en eso "Creo que lo perdí" pensó Naruto en cuclillas recuperando su aliento en una de las ramas del árbol

—Muéstrate Bastardo, sé que estas aquí puedo olerte— Dijo la voz de Natsu en todo de demanda, estando de pie en el suelo buscándolo con la vista, "Te tengo" pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que el peli rosa no lo había visto llevo su mano hacia su espalda en busca de una de sus armas pero solo para sentir que no había nada, pero lo más extraño era que el sabía que hay no había nada aun así había buscado

—Extraño— susurro Naruto dándose cuenta de lo que había echo, pero sin saber que el mago Natsu tenía un oído mejorado.

— ¡Ahí estas!— Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia el viendo que estaba en una de las ramas y no podría alcanzarlo.

—Atrápame si puedes, idiota— le contesto Naruto muy seguro de que nunca llegaría a su altura

— ¡ **Garra del Dragón de Fuego!** — grito Natsu embutiendo sus pies en llamas y saliendo disparado hacia el desafiando cualquier sentido de lógica

"! Que!" pensó angustiado Naruto viendo la figura de Natsu acercándose a una velocidad ridícula, todavía atemorizado no se percató que las llamas había desaparecido de sus pies pero en cambio ahora cubrían sus dos puño.

— **Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego** — fueron las palabras de Natsu mientras lanzaba su puño cubierto hacia el frente esperando impactarlo.

"No, no quiero morir" eran los pensamientos del rubio que veía el golpe venir en cámara lenta y sin nada que pudiera hacer,

— _No pondrás ni un dedo encima del maestro Iruka— dijo el mirando al hombre de pelo claro y chaleco verde —O te matare._

— _Calléate Idiota— le respondió el con una sonrisa sádica, irradiando su malévolas intenciones —Como si tu pudieras tocarme, no me hagas reír, aquí el que vas a morir eres tu._

— _Inténtalo basura— le respondió el colocando sus ambos mano en un extraño símbolo, sintiendo una enorme energía comenzar a acumularse en su cuerpo preparándose para recibir su comando —Y te devolveré el favor un millón de veces._

— _¡Bueno que estas esperando Demonio, Hazlo!— Le grito su enemigo_

— **Clones de Sombra** — dijo la voz en su recuerdo al mismo tiempo que él también lo hacía, de la nada aparecieron dos copias idénticas de el, cada uno en su ayuda, el primero fue en dirección de Natsu que al estar concentrado en su ataque no se percató de los "tres" Naruto.

Rápidamente el clon intercepto el golpe del peli rosa pero apenas las llamas lo impactaron este exploto en una nube de humo creando una cortina entre él y Naruto, aprovechando esto el segundo clon tomo a Naruto con sus dos brazos algo que él no tenía, y salto de la rama hacia otro árbol de manera asombrosa a mero microsegundos de que el golpe de Natsu impactara en la rama destruyéndola de inmediato, pero el calor de sus llamas era tan intenso que quemaron parte de su camisa negra

— ¡No!— Dijo Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como su golpe fallaba e impactaba en el árbol, rápidamente el peli rosa se impulsó con el golpe y recupero pero al no tener impulso comenzó a caer al suelo como una piedra.

—Eso dolió— dijo el clon con una sonrisa viendo el golpe de Natsu contra el suelo todavía sujetándolo — ¿todo bien jefe?— pregunto el clon mirándolo, pero él estaba confundido, abrumado y sin la más mínima idea de lo que había echo.

—No— susurro el sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido, sin percatarse que el clon estaba sostenido al árbol por sus pies y estaba horizontal al tronco del mismo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente Natsu!— trono la voz del maestro Makarov por todo el lugar, deteniendo al peli rosa que se había preparado para un segundo ataque.

—Oh vamos viejo, apenas estoy calentando— protesto este.

—Basta— Ordeno el maestro —Ya demostraste lo que quería ver— dijo el Makarov desviando su mirada hacia el —Y tu Naruto, ¿muchacho donde aprendiste eso?— dijo señalando a su clon

—No sé— respondió el igual de sorprendido —¿Magia?— era su única explicación, había visto el recuerdo y simplemente había echo lo mismo, al parecer eso había ocasionado esto, después de todo si era un mago.

— ¿con que magia, eh muchacho?— dijo con una sonrisa pícara Makarov —entonces joven mago, ¿te gustaría unirte a Fairy tail?

Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, esto seguramente lo había planeado el viejo debía de haberlo previsto desde el instante que llamo a Natsu — ¡Claro que sí!— dijo el lanzando su mano al aire golpeando en el proceso a su clon que desapareció al igual que el otro, dejándolo caer al suelo compartiendo el mismo castigo que Natsu "Por qué el suelo es tan duro"

Luego de que ambos chicos se recuperaran y Makarov le contara el plan que había formado con la información que le habían dado, regresaron con paso apresurado al gremio más aun Naruto el cual no le importaba el estado de sus vestimentas ni el dolor en sus músculos, este caminaba casi que en pequeños saltos sin poder esperar darle las buenas noticias a Mirajane, sus sonrisa se volvió más grande apenas vio la entrada al gremio pero antes que pudiera entrar fue vencido de Natsu que pateo las puertas en dos

— ¡Todos, Regresamos!— grito el peli rosa haciendo que todo el gremio dirigiera sus miradas hacia ellos —Gray bastardo, continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado— le dijo al chico de pelo negro que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre solo en ropa interior

—¡Atrévete, princesita en llamas!— le grito el para ser tacleado al suelo por Natsu comenzando su rutinaria. pelea

"Hay va de nuevo" pensó Naruto con un suspiro viendo el comportamiento de Natsu.

—Bienvenido de nuevo maestro, ¿Cómo les fue?— pregunto Mirajane saliendo de la barra a recibirlos.

—Vaa, todo bien es más creo que el rubio amigo tuyo tiene algo que decirte— dijo el maestro desinteresado caminando hacia la barra en busca de una cerveza.

— ¡Oh no!— fue lo primero que escapo de ella apenas vio el estado en que se encontraba colocando ambas manos sobre su boca — ¿Naruto estas bien?, ¿El maestro hizo esto?— dijo ella comenzado a emitir cierta aura terrorífica, observando el estado de sus ropas y lo sucio que estaban

—Estoy bien Mira— le contesto el rubio ignorando su preocupación —es más, estoy mejor que nunca— le dijo con una sonrisa esperando el momento para darle la noticias —Solo necesito una nueva camisa y estoy como nuevo.

—Eso es bueno— dijo mira disipando el aura —Me acabo de acordar de algo— dijo ella abriendo sus ojos de par en par —Espera aquí— le señalo con la mano el lugar mientras salía en dirección del sótano dejándolo un poco confundido, un par de minutos más tarde la camarera había vuelto solo que dos prendas de ropa ocupaban sus manos —Toma pruébate esto— empuja ambas prendas en su pecho para que las tomaras —anda vamos que esperas, a cambiarse— le dijo mientras lo empujaba en dirección del sótano para que claramente se pusiera las vestimentas "Mujeres" se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Unos minutos más tarde el rubio había vuelto al salón del gremio solo que ahora llevaba una nueva camisa al igual que una gabardina blanca con llamas en el los bordes inferiores que si lo dejaban jurar, juraría que era la misma que el tenia.

—Excelente— dijo mira aplaudiendo su apariencia —mucho mejor.

—Ehh, mira— llamo Naruto mientras se observaba, notando la semejanza de esta ropa con la suya —¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Una amiga mía me debía un pequeño favor y como tu otras ropas eran todo un desastre le pedí que me hiciera unas idénticas ¿qué te parece?.

¿Realmente mira había echo eso por el?, de ser asi le debía a la mujer de pelo blanco más de lo que él creía. La camisa que llevaba puesta era una manga larga de cierre como una chaqueta, de cuello alto y color naranja con tres rayas negras en el fondo inferior al igual que al final de las mangas, y por encima de eso llevaba el sobretodo blanco que sabía que decía "séptimo Hokage" en la espalda.

—Wow— dijo Naruto sin creer lo que había hecho Mirajane por el —De verdad wow, mira eres increíble— Dijo Naruto atrapando a la chica en un abrazo de agradecimiento con su único brazo —Gracias, gracias, y un millón de gracias

—Jeje de nada — le respondió ella contenta por la reacción del rubio.

—Pero yo también tengo buenas noticias— dijo el rubio soltándola mostrándole la palma de la mano esto hizo que Mirajane levantara una ceja sin comprender el gesto —Quiero mi estampa en color Negro y en mi palma pro favor.

— ¿Cómo?— dijo ella sin entender, la estampa era la insignia de los miembros de Fairy tail.

—A partir de hoy seré el nuevo miembro de Fairy tail—le conto Naruto —¿Qué te parece?, Naruto Uzumaki mago de Fairy tail…

—…No suena nada mal.

Recuérdame

Capítulo 4

Fin

ShuMaGoKurama: Naruto solo tiene una mano, más adelante recuperara la otra, lo del capítulo 3 una confusión de mi parte que ya acomode, gracias por el aviso

Fairy Tail no Kyubi: No Kurama ya no está con Naruto del todo, más adelante se verá lo que paso con Kurama.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer y opinar mi historia un millos de gracias y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos.


End file.
